The Lost Memory (Chanbaek)
by sunggi-chan
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah pasangan yang sangat berbahagia. Namun bagaimana jika sebuah kecelakaan membuat salah satu dari mereka kehilangan ingatannya? apakah dia akan kembali mengingat orang yang dicintainya ataukah ia akan melupakan orang itu untuk selamanya? - pairing Chanbaek, warning! boyxboy, mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong aku hadir kembali bawa ff baru walaupun ff yang Can I Love You belum beres tapi aku udah gatel pingin post ff yang ini, hihihi

Sebenernya ide dan ff ini itu punya kakak aku dan pernah dipost di lj sama aff, main pairing di ff aslinya juga bukan chanbaek tapi kyumin, cuma disini aku ganti jadi chanbaek dan bakal ada sedikit perubahan nantinya, tenang aja aku ngga plagiat kok, aku udah bilang ke author aslinya dan dia juga setuju kalau memang ntarnya bakal ada perubahan *orang author aslinya kakak sendiri jadi gampang minta izinnya, hihihi*

Oke deh, semoga pada suka yaaa ~

**The Lost Memory**

**© fumiyo92**

**0**

**Teaser**

**0**

**Happy reading ~**

"Happy anniversary!"

"Ini tiket ke pulau Jeju untuk 2 orang, anggap ini adalah hadiah dari kami"

"Terima kasih appa, eomma dan noona"

00

"Dari posisi saat kami menyelamatkan mereka sepertinya putra anda menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi pasangannnya, tapi sayang itu tidak mempengaruhi apapun"

"Tapi mereka tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak ada hal serius yang terjadi pada mereka kan?"

"Kami masih belum mengetahuinya, dokter masih memeriksa mereka sekarang"

00

"Akhirnya kau sadar"

"Ya, tapi maaf kau siapa?"

00

A/N

Hiyaa

gimana? gimana?

Mending dilanjut atau nggak? Kalau pada mau dilanjut aku lanjut kalau nggak juga ga apa-apa ga akan aku lanjut, hehe

Ditunggu responnya yaa, annyeong~


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lost Memory**

**© fumiyo92**

**0**

**Chapter 1**

**0**

**Happy reading ~**

**Author POV**

"Happy anniversary!" terdengar teriakan dari dalam rumah ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja membuka pintu depan rumah mereka. Yura, kakak Chanyeol, terus memandangi kedua pasangan yang terlihat sangat terkejut itu, ia terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lalu segera memeluk keduanya, "Happy anniversary dongsaeng-ah" ucap Yura pada keduanya

Chanyeol adalah yang pertama menyadari keadaan itu, ia segera melepas pelukan noonanya itu, "Noona ada apa ini? Memang hari ini hari anniversary siapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memandang noonanya heran. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya pun ikut memandang Yura heran.

"Tentu saja hari anniversary kalian berdua, bodoh" ucap Yura sambil memukul kepala Chanyeol pelan, "Ayo sekarang kita masuk eomma dan appa sudah menunggu kalian didalam" lanjutnya lalu menyeret Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih kebingungan.

Sesampainya mereka di ruang keluarga, mereka melihat orang tua Chanyeol telah menunggu kehadiran mereka. Yura mendudukkan dirinya disamping orang tuanya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lalu mengambil tempat didepan orang tua Chanyeol. Mereka terlihat sangat terkejut ketika melihat sebuah kue telah berada diatas meja.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, ia masih terlihat sangat kebingungan

"Bodoh, bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi bahwa kami akan merayakan hari jadi pernikahan kalian berdua" ucap Yura

"Hari jadi pernikahan kami?" ucap Chanyeol heran, "Kami menikah baru dua bulan yang lalu noona" lanjutnya

"Iya noona. . . tidak usah merayakannya seperti ini. Pernikahan kami masih terlalu dini untuk dirayakan seperti ini" ucap Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, terlihat kekecewaan yang terpancar dari mata Yura ketika mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan itu, "Bukannya kami tidak menyukainya. Kami sangat menghargainya dan sangat berterima kasih karena kalian menyempatkan diri untuk mempersiapkan ini semua. Tapi aku merasa bahwa ini masih terlalu dini" lanjut Baekhyun ketika melihat kekecewaan dimata Yura

"Baekhyun-ah . . anggap saja ini sebagai perayaan pesta pernikahanmu karena dua bulan yang lalu kita tidak merayakannya dikarenakan dua pria ini sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka" ucap eomma Chanyeol sembari memberikan senyuman hangatnya pada Baekhyun, "Lagipula kami tidak mau menantu kami merasa bahwa kami tidak menerimanya" lanjutnya

Baekhyun baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu namun appa Chanyeol memotongnya dengan menyodorkan dua tiket pada Chanyeol dan diterima oleh Chanyeol.

"Ini hadiah untuk kalian dari kami" ucapnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya memandangi dua tiket yang kini berada ditangan Chanyeol, "Itu adalah tiket menuju pulau Jeju, kami sudah menyiapkan semua yang kalian perlukan disana. Kalian tinggal datang dan nikmati bulan madu kalian. Lagipula appa tahu kalian belum melakukan malam pertama kalian karena Chanyeol harus pergi ke Jepang tepat setelah upacara pernikahan kalian dan setelah ia pulang ia sangat disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya di kantor" telihat wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memerah ketika appa Chanyeol mengatakan itu, "Anggaplah ini sebagai permintaan maaf dari kami" lanjutnya

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kemudian membungkkukan badan mereka pada orang tua dan noona Chanyeol, "Terima kasih banyak" ucap mereka

"Sekarang ayo potong kuenya!" ucap Yura semangat dan menyerahkan pisaunya

Baekhyun mengambil pisau itu dari tangan Yura dan menggenggamnya, Chanyeol kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu keduanya memotong kue itu bersama. Yura yang memegang kamera langsung mengabadikan momen itu dikameranya.

"Sekarang ayo cium dia Yeol!" ucap Yura semangat

"Yah noona! Bagaimana bisa aku mencium Baekhyun dihadapan appa dan eomma" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang memerah

"Aish . . appa dan eomma tidak akan mempermasalahkannya, benarkan?" ucap Yura sambil memandang appa dan eommanya

Terlihat orang tua Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda setuju. Chanyeol kemudian menghela nafasnya lalu memandang Baekhyun yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. Bisa terlihat bahwa wajahnya telah memerah karena malu. Ia menyeringai melihat sikap istrinya itu, dengan perlahan ia mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan memandang wajah istrinya yang memerah itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun lalu dengan cepat mencium bibir tipisnya. Yura tentu saja tidak lupa untuk mengabadikan momen itu dikameranya.

"Chanyeol" panggil appanya yang membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya, "Kalian akan berangkat besok pagi, jadi sebaiknya kalian membereskan barang-barang kalian" lanjutnya

"Tapi appa, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku? Aku belum menyelesaikannya" ucap Chanyeol

"Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan pekerjaanmu Yeol. Appa dan Yura yang akan mengurusnya. Kau juga Baekhyun, kau tidak usah memikirkan pekerjaanmu eomma yang akan mengurusnya untukmu" ucap appa Chanyeol

"Terima kasih appa, eomma dan noona juga" ucap mereka

"Ya sudah sekarang sana bereskan barang-barang kalian" ucap eomma Chanyeol

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka dilantai dua. Setelah selesai membereskan semua barang bawaan mereka, mereka pun pergi tidur.

000

Pukul delapan pagi, keluarga Park sudah berada di bandara untuk mengantar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi ke Jeju. Setelah melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menaiki pesawat mereka dan melihat pesawat itu lepas landas merekapun kembali pulang untuk melanjutkan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Selama perjalanan Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak Chanyeol. Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia sekarang karena dia bisa berlibur dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Aku sangat bahagia Yeol. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kita akan pergi berbulan madu, tapi berkat keluargamu sekarang kita bisa berangkat berbulan madu" ucap Baekhyun sambil memainkan jari jemari Chanyeol

"Ya . . aku yakin kita pasti akan bersenang-senang selama kita berbulan madu. Namun aku masih bingung mengapa appa mengatakan bahwa kita belum melakukan malam pertama kita, sebenarnya sedikit memalukan mendengar appa mengatakannya dengan keras seperti kemarin" ucap Chanyeol

"Yah Chanyeol jangan mengatakan itu!" ucap Baekhyun wajahnya kini sudah kembali memerah

"Memangnya mengapa sayang?" ucap Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun

"Kita sedang berada ditempat umum Yeol. Kau tidak maukan orang-orang disini mendengar pembicaraan kita" ucap Baekhyun sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Baiklah, maafkan aku sayang" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan cepat, "Aku akan memastikan bahwa kita akan melakukan malam pertama kita nanti, bahkan mungkin aku akan melakukannya terus selama bulan madu kita" lanjutnya sambil terkekeh

"Mesum kau Yeol! Aku tidak tahu kau mendapatkan kemesumanmu dari siapa karena appa tidak terlihat seperti orang yang mesum" ucap Baekhyun sambil memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol lalu membenamkan wajah memerahnya di dada Chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu istrinya itu, ia kemudian memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Baek" ucap Chanyeol

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Yeol" ucap Chanyeol sembari menguap

"Tidurlah sayang, aku akan membangunkanmu jika kita sudah sampai nanti" ucap Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun kembali menguap

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar dengkuran halus yang menandakkan bahwa Baekhyun kini telah tertidur. Chanyeol membenarkan posisi tidur Baekhyun supaya lebih nyaman dan menatap wajah Baekhyun intens. Ia membelai lembut surai hitam legam Baekhyun dan sesekali mencium pucuk kepala istrinya itu.

"Terima kasih telah hadir dikehidupanku sayang, aku sungguh sangat beruntung bisa memiliki seseorang sepertimu disampingku" ucap Chanyeol pada sosok Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur

Chanyeol kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh istrinya dan kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat.

000

45 menit kemudian mereka akhirnya sampai di pulau Jeju. Seseorang dari hotel telah menunggu untuk menjemput mereka. Sebelum pergi ke hotel mereka diajak berjalan-jalan dahulu lalu dilanjutkan dengan makan malam dan setelah itu mereka baru pergi ke hotel. Keluaga Chanyeol memang sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka memilihkan hotel terbaik yang berada di Jeju untuk mereka. Kamar yang dipilih juga memang kamar yang dikhususkan untuk pasangan yang sedang berbulan madu. Pemandangan dari balkon kamar itu terlihat sangat indah. Setelah selesai mandi Baekhyun berjalan menuju balkon dan menikmati pemandangan malam yang sangat indah itu.

Baekhyun masih menikmati keindahan malam itu ketika ia merasakan seseorang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya dan menumpukan kepalanya dibahunya. Baekhyun merilekskan tubuhnya mengetahui Chanyeol lah yang kini tengah memeluknya.

"Pemandangannya indah kan Yeol" ucap Baekhyun

"Hmm. . . pemandangannya memang indah. Tapi dipelukanku kini ada malaikat yang terlihat lebih indah daripada pemandangan malam ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil sesekali mencium leher jenjang Baekhyun

"Kau pasti hanya menggombal Yeol" ucap Baekhyun sambil sedikit menggelinjang karena geli

"Aku tidak menggombal, aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya" ucap Chanyeol, "Tidak ada yang lebih indah dan lebih cantik dari pada dirimu sayang" lanjutnya sambil kembali mencium leher Baekhyun

"Yeol hentikan. . . geli" ucap Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol terus menciumi lehernya

Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan mencium bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Tidak ada nafsu didalam ciuman itu, yang ada hanyalah kasih dan sayang Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Tak lama setelah itu ciuman mereka berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang sedikit panas. Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan panggutan bibir mereka dan kemudian menggendong Baekhyun bridal style lalu membaringkan tubuh mungil itu di ranjang mereka. Chanyeol kemudian menindih tubuh mungil itu dan kembali mencium bibir tipis milik istrinya itu.

"Kau sudah siap sayang?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas dan Chanyeol hanya menyeringai melihat sikap istrinya itu, "S-Siap untuk a-apa Yeol" ucap Baekhyun gugup

Chanyeol kemudian kembali mencium leher jenjang Baekhyun dan sedikit menjilatnya, ia juga tidak lupa untuk meninggalkan tanda dileher putih itu. Setelah itu Chanyeol beralih ke telinga Baekhyun, diciumnya telinga istrinya itu, "Siap untuk pergi ke surga bersamaku sayang" bisik Chanyeol kemudian menjilat daun telinga Baekhyun

Terlihat Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa menahan desahannya karena perlakuan Chanyeol terhadapnya.

"L-Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan Yeol" ucap Baekhyun tepat ditelinga Chanyeol

000

Selama bulan madu mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi ketempat yang berbeda-beda setiap harinya. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak bisa berjalan dengan bebas karena apa yang telah dilakukan Chanyeol, ia masih sangat menikmati bulan madunya itu. Mereka pergi ke semua tempat rekreasi yang berada di Jeju dan mencoba semua makanan yang ada disana.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di Jeju sebelum mereka kembali ke Seoul keesokan harinya. Terlihat Baekhyun kini tengah menonton televisi ketika Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan membawa sebuah brosur ditangannya. Ia duduk disamping Baekhyun kemudian menarik tubuh istrinya itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Sayang ayo kita pergi mendaki" ucap Chanyeol

"Huh? Mendaki?" tanya Baekhyun

"Iya . . dalam brosur ini dikatakan bahwa tempat ini sungguh sangat bagus. Lagipula sekarang kan sedang musim semi, pasti banyak pohon dan bunga yang sedang bermekaran disana., lalu setelah kita mendaki kita akan memakan ramyun di gunung nanti. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan" ucap Chanyeol

"Benarkah?! Kita bisa memakan ramyun di gunung?" tanya Baekhyun bersemangat

Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Baekhyun, kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya. Dengan segera Baekhyun pun turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan mulai menarik tangan Chanyeol, "Kalau begitu ayo kita segera pergi!" ucapnya bersemangat

Sesampainya mereka di pegunungan Hanra, mereka mulai mendaki bersama dengan orang-orang yang memang akan mendaki. Mereka mengambil foto bersama disetiap kesempatan yang mereka punya. Mereka terus mendaki hingga mereka menemukan kedai ramyun yang berada disana. Baekhyun langsung menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk memasuki kedai tersebut dan iapun dengan segera memesan dua porsi ramyun untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah selesai memakan ramyun mereka kembali mendaki sampai ke puncak. Mereka menikmati pemandangan dari puncak dan tidak lupa mengabadikan momen itu dengan kamera yang mereka bawa. Pada sore hari mereka pun mulai turun karena rombongan yang lain pun sudah mulai turun.

Matahari sudah tenggelam ketika mereka sampai di bawah dan Chanyeol pun memanggil taksi untuk mengantar mereka kembali ke hotel. Di dalam taksi terlihat Baekhyun yang menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak Chanyeol dan ia terlihat terus menguap.

"Kau lelah sayang?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun terlihat menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali menguap. Chanyeol kemudian merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah, nanti aku akan membangunkanmu" ucap Chanyeol

"Tapi kau juga pasti merasa lelah Yeol. Kau saja yang tidur biar aku yang nanti membangunkanmu" ucap Baekhyun

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, kau saja yang tidur" ucap Chanyeol, "Ayo, sekarang tidurlah" lanjutnya sembari mengusap surai hitam Baekhyun

Tidak lama setelah itu Chanyeol dapat mendengar nafas teratur Baekhyun yang menandakan bahwa ia sekarang tengah tertidur. Chanyeol kemudian menumpukan kepalanya diatas kepala Baekhyun kemudian memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi namun kurang dari satu menit kemudian ia mendengar suara dentuman yang keras dari luar taksi dan teriakan supir taksi itu. Mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi, Chanyeol dengan segera membuka matanya dan membawa Baekhyun kepelukannya. Ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan sangat erat, berusaha untuk melindungi tubuh mungil itu dari akibat yang akan terjadi, beberapa detik kemudian taksi yang mereka tumpangi itu terbalik dan berputar-putar dengan tidak karuan.

***tbc***

Terima kasih yaa yang udah kasih review, ini ffnya aku lanjut,hihihi

Maaf ya kalau chapter 1 nya pendek, tapi nanti diusahakan chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih panjang dari ini, hihi

Mohon maaf karena reviewnya ga dibales satu-satu, tapi tenang aja reviewnya aku baca kok dan aku seneng banget baca reviewnya :)

Oke deh, sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya yaa, annyeong~


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lost Memory**

**© fumiyo92**

**0**

**Chapter 2**

**0**

**Happy reading ~**

**Author POV**

Tiga pasang langkah kaki terdengar bergerak dengan terburu-buru dilorong sebuah rumah sakit di Jeju. Ketiganya berjalan menuju ruang emergency, ruangan dimana dua orang keluarga mereka kini berada. Terlihat lelaki paruh baya yang kini tengah menenangkan istrinya yang terus saja menangis dan putri mereka terlihat mengikuti kedua orang tuanya dibelakang, wajahnya dipenuhi dengan ketakutan, kegelisahan dan kesedihan yang mendalam. Mereka sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa acara bulan madu yang mereka siapkan akan berakhir tragis seperti ini.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan ruang emergency, terlihat banyak polisi yang berada disana. Polisi tersebut menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada mereka. Dan terlihat wanita paruh baya yang sedari tadi menangis sekarang malah menangis dengan lebih kencang di dada suaminya sambil terus menggumamkan sesuatu tentang anaknya.

"Dari posisi saat kami menyelamatkan mereka sepertinya putra anda menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi pasangannnya, tapi sayang itu tidak mempengaruhi apapun" ucap salah satu polisi itu.

"Tapi mereka tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak ada hal serius yang terjadi pada mereka kan?" tanya Yura mewakili tuan Park yang kini sedang menenangkan nyonya Park.

"Kami masih belum mengetahuinya, dokter masih memeriksa mereka sekarang" jawab polisi itu.

Mereka sekarang hanya bisa menunggu kabar dari dokter dengan penuh kegelisahan dihati mereka. Terlihat tuan Park yang terus berjalan kesana kemari didepan pintu ruang emergency tersebut. Nyonya Park masih saja terus menangis dengan Yura yang memeluknya erat berusaha untuk menenangkan eommanya walaupun sebenarnya ia pun sekarang sedang menangis. Setelah hampir satu jam mereka menunggu, akhirnya pintu ruang emergency itu terbuka dan seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tuan Park langsung berjalan mendekati dokter yang baru saja keluar tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan kedua anakku?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Keadaan tuan Byun baik-baik saja, walaupun kami harus menjahit punggungnya dan ia harus memakai penyangga leher selama beberapa hari tapi tidak ada hal serius yang terjadi padanya. Kami akan segera memindahkannya ke ruang rawat setelah kami selesai mengecek kembali keadaannya" ucap dokter itu.

Terlihat ketiga orang yang sedari tadi menunggu di depan ruang emergency itu menghembuskan nafas lega, namun wajah mereka kembali dipenuhi dengan kekhawatiran karena mereka masih belum tahu keadaan satu lagi keluarga mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Chanyeol?" tanya nyonya Park.

"Tuan Park dia tidak seperti tuan Byun" ucap dokter itu.

"Berbeda bagaimana? Bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya nyonya Park beruntun.

"Tuan Park, ia sekarang sedang mengalami koma" ucap dokter itu. Terlihat tubuh nyonya Park limbung dan untung saja ada Yura yang menahannya dibelakang, "Tulang pinggulnya patah dan tulang rusuknya juga patah sehingga hampir melukai jantungnya jika tadi kami tidak segera mengoperasinya, kami juga harus menjahit bagian punggungnya" lanjut dokter itu.

"Bisakah kami melihat keadaan Chanyeol?" tanya tuan Park sambil mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Dokter tersebut memandang sendu wajah tuan Park yang kini memandangnya penuh harap sebelum ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi tuan Park belum bisa dijenguk oleh siapapun. Kami masih harus mengecek kondisinya setiap waktu, setelah kami yakin bahwa kondisinya telah stabil baru kami akan memindahkannya ke ruangan intensif. Jika kami sudah memindahkannya ke ruang intensif baru tuan Park bisa dijenguk" ucap dokter itu.

Setelah itu terlihat dokter tersebut membungkukan badannya sebelum ia kembali masuk ke ruang emergency tersebut. Tidak begitu lama setelah dokter tadi masuk, terlihat pintu ruang emergency itu kembali terbuka dan terlihat beberapa orang suster tengah mendorong sebuah ranjang dengan Baekhyun yang terbaring diatasnya. Dokter itu benar, Baekhyun terlihat baik-baik saja walaupun ia harus menggunakan penyangga dilehernya.

Keluarga Park kemudian mengikuti para suster itu menuju ruang rawat Baekhyun, tuan Park meminta Baekhyun untuk dirawat diruangan VIP dan sekarang para suster itu tengah membawa Baekhyun kesana. Sesampainya diruangan rawat terlihat beberapa suster kembali mengecek kondisi Baekhyun sebelum mereka pamit untuk meninggalkan kamar rawat Baekhyun. Salah satu dari suster itu mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan sadar sampai esok hari.

Nyonya Park kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang Baekhyun dan duduk disamping ranjang itu. Dia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah" ucapnya sebelum ia mulai terisak, "Seharusnya kejadiannya tidak seperti ini . . seharusnya mereka sekarang sedang menikmati bulan madu mereka, bukannya berbaring di rumah sakit seperti ini" lanjutnya sambil terus terisak

"Eomma. . ." ucap Yura yang kini tengah mengusap punggung eommanya itu.

"Apa yang harus kita katakan jika Baekhyun bertanya tentang Chanyeol?" ucap nyonya Park pelan.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun jika mereka memberitahu keadaan Chanyeol padanya. Untuk membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hati nyonya Park sangat sakit. Ia tidak akan tega memberitahukan keadaan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya pada Baekhyun.

"Eomma, Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Baekhyun. Dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kita. Kita harus percaya padanya eomma" ucap Yura pada eommanya. Sebenarnya ia mengatakan itu juga untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa adiknya tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mereka.

000

Hal pertama yang dirasakan Baekhyun ketika sadar adalah sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit seperti ada sesuatu yang memukulnya dengan sangat keras. Hal kedua yang ia rasakan adalah genggaman seseorang pada tangannya. Dengan lemah Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Warna putih mendominasi ruangan itu dan bau obat tercium sangat kuat oleh indera penciumannya. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menggerakan jemarinya sehingga membuat orang yang kini tengah menggenggamnya menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Terlihat orang itu mulai terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eomma" ucap Baekhyun lemah ketika melihat nyonya Park kini telah bangun.

"Baekhyun-ah kau sudah sadar" ucap nyonya Park sedikit keras sehingga membuat Yura yang tengah tertidur disofa ikut terbangun. Yura berjalan menghampiri mereka dan kemudia membelai lembut surai hitam Baekhyun.

"Eomma" ucapnya lagi dengan suara yang serak.

Yura segera mengambil air minum yang berada diatas nakas dan memberikannya kepada eommanya sebelum ia pergi keluar dari ruang rawat Baekhyun. Nyonya Park kemudian membantu Baekhyun untuk meminum airnya.

"Eomma mengapa aku berada disini? Dimana Chanyeol eomma?" tanya Baekhyun.

Terlihat nyonya Park menundukkan kepalanya untuk menahan air matanya sebelum kembali menatap menantunya, "Kemarin malam kau kecelakaan sayang, karena itu kau sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Tapi tenang saja tidak ada hal serius yang terjadi padamu kecuali kau harus memakai penyangga leher ini untuk beberapa hari" ucapnya sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun sayang.

"Ahh . ." Baekhyun mengganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti kemudian ia kembali memandang nyonya Park, "Chanyeol, bagaimana keadaannya eomma?" tanyanya.

Terlihat nyonya Park menghela nafasnya, "Keadaannya sudah lebih baik. Appa sekarang sedang menemaninya" ucap nyonya Park, 'Maaf Baekhyun-ah, eomma belum bisa memberitahu keadaan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya' ucap nyonya Park dalam hati.

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya eomma? Aku ingin memastikan bahwa Yeollie memang baik-baik saja" ucap Baekhyun.

Terlihat nyonya Park kembali menghela nafasnya kemudian kembali membelai surai hitam Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dokter bilang kau masih harus beristrahat, kau masih belum diperbolehkan untuk berjalan-jalan" ucap nyonya Park dan terlihat Baekhyun kini mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat nyonya Park sedikit terkekeh, "Tapi setelah kau sudah sembuh dan dokter mengizinkan, kita bisa langsung melihat Chanyeol" lanjut nyonya Park.

Baekhyun kemudian menganggukan kepalanya lalu memejamkan matanya. Nyonya Park memandang menantunya itu dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Walaupun dokter mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja tapi tetap saja ia merasa khawatir.

"Apakah ada yang terasa sakit Baekhyun-ah?" tanya nyonya Park khawatir.

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya, memandang nyonya Park kemudian menganggukan kepalanya, "Kepalaku sakit eomma" keluh Baekhyun, kepalanya memang terasa sangat sakit sejak ia bangun tadi.

Nyonya Park kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu mulai memijat pelan kepala Baekhyun untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Terlihat Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya ketika nyonya Park tengah memijat kepalanya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah terasa lebih baik?" tanya nyonya Park, Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan satu menit kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari Baekhyun yang menandakan bahwa ia sekarang telah tertidur.

Nyonya Park kembali duduk di bangku di samping ranjang Baekhyun lalu mengelus lengan menantunya itu.

"Maaf karena eomma tidak memberitahu keadaan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Eomma melakukannya untuk kebaikanmu sayang" ucap nyonya Park pada sosok Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur lalu mencium keningnya lembut.

Terdengar pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun terbuka dan terlihat Yura memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan membawa dua bungkusan ditangannya. Dia menyimpan bungkusan tersebut diatas meja kemudian ia berjalan menuju nyonya Park kemudian mencium kedua pipinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol?" tanya nyonya Park.

Terlihat Yura tersenyum dengan terpaksa, "Masih sama seperti semalam, tetapi sekarang dokter sudah mengizinkan appa untuk menemaninya" ucapnya lalu ia memandang kearah Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur, "Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun eomma?" tanyanya.

"Tadi saat kau keluar ia bertanya mengapa ia berada disini dan bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol" ucap nyonya Park lirih, terlihat Yura memandang eommanya dengan khawatir, "Tidak . . . eomma tidak memberitahu padanya keadaan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Eomma hanya mengatakan bahwa kemarin mereka mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang Chanyeol sudah lebih baik dari kemarin" lanjutnya.

Yura kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun kemudian membelai surai hitam legamnya, "Kuharap semuanya akan baik - baik saja" ucapnnya lirih.

000

Setelah satu minggu dirawat dokter akhirnya membolehkan Baekhyun untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Yura diperintahkan oleh orang tuanya untuk langsung membawa Baekhyun ke hotel namun Baekhyun memaksa Yura untuk membawanya menemui Chanyeol. Melihat bagaimana adik iparnya itu memohon kepadanya, Yura akhirnya dengan terpaksa mengantar Baekhyun untuk melihat Chanyeol diruang rawatnya. Yura menghela nafasnya sebelum ia membuka kamar rawat Chanyeol, orang tuanya terlihat terkejut ketika mereka melihat Yura datang bersama Baekhyun. Ketika memasuki ruangan itu, mata Baekhyun langsung tertuju pada sosok yang kini tengah terbaring lemah diatas ranjang. Lebih dari satu mesin menempel ditubuhnya, matanya tertutup dengan rapat dan masker oksigen menempel diwajahnya untuk membantunya bernafas. Matanya Baekhyun langsung memanas ketika melihat keadaan suaminya itu.

"Y-Yeollie…." ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar, kini ia tengah menahan isak tangisnya agar tidak keluar namun nihil isakan yang ia tahan itu kini keluar dengan bebas dari bibirnya.

Dengan perlahan tubuh mungil itu berjalan mendekati ranjang. Baekhyun sangat berharap bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Namun tidak, ini semua bukanlah mimpi, semua yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah kenyataan. Baekhyun kemudian berdiri disamping ranjang dan memandang wajah Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur itu dengan seksama, ia menggenggam dan membelai wajahnya lembut.

"Y-Yeolie . . . bangun . . ." ucapnya lirih.

Baekhyun merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya, ia membalikan kepalanya dan melihat tuan Park berdiri disampingnya sambil memperlihatkan senyum hangatnya.

"A-Appa . . ." ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Baekhyun-ah . . . senang melihatmu sudah baik-baik saja. Maaf selama kau dirawat appa tidak menemanimu" ucap tuan Park.

Terlihat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memandang tuan Park kembali, "Appa . . . Chanyeol kenapa?" tanyanya lirih.

Terlihat tuan Park menggigit bibirnya sebelum ia memandang sosok anaknya yang tengah terbaring lemah itu, ia lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan memandangnya lembut, "Dia mencoba untuk melindungimu ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi" ia menghirup nafas panjang sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Dia sekarang koma Baekhyun-ah".

Air mata yang tadi telah berhenti sekarang kembali mengalir deras dari kedua mata Baekhyun. Kakinya terasa sangat lemas sehingga tidak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya yang membuat ia kini terjatuh kelantai. Ia menggigit lengannya sendiri untuk menahan teriakannya. Tuan Park sungguh tidak tega melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun kemudian menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau harus tetap tenang" ucapnya.

"Tidak . . ." ucap Baekhyun lirih, "Tidak . . . tidak!" teriaknya.

"Baekhyun-ah" ucap tuan Park sambil memegang bahu Baekhyun mencoba untuk menenangkannya, namun Baekhyun melepas tangan tuan Park dengan kasar dan berdiri dari posisinya.

Baekhyun memandang tubuh Chanyeol kemudian menggenggam tangannya erat, "Yeolie . . ini hanya lelucon kan? Ini tidak lucu Chanyeolie . . bangun . ." ucapnnya memohon, "Yeol . . sudah kubilang ini tidak lucu! Sekarang bangun!" Baekhyun sekarang mulai mengguncangkan tubuh Chanyeol dengan kasar.

Tuan Park yang melihatnya langsung menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak menyakiti Chanyeol.

"Bangun!" teriak Baekhyun, "Ayo bangun sekarang Yeol, aku akan membencimu jika kau tidak bangn sekarang! Aku akan membencimu Yeol . . . hiks . . AKU MEMBENCIMU PARK CHANYEOL! AKU MEMBENCIMU" teriaknya, namun lama kelamaan teriakannya itu memudar digantikan dengan isak tangis yang terdengar sangat memilukan, "Aku membencimu . . hiks . . aku membencimu. .".

Tubuh mungil itu mugkin akan langsung jatuh ke lantai jika tuan Park tidak menahannya dari belakang. Tuan Park telihat sangat panik ketika tubuh Baekhyun melemas. Dengan segera ia menggendong tubuh menantunya itu menuju sofa. Disana terlihat nyonya Park dan Yura yang tengah menangis.

"Yura cepat panggil dokter!" perintah tuan Park.

Yura kemudian menganggukan kepalanya lalu berlari keluar dari kamar rawat Chanyeol. Tuan Park membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas sofa, terlihat nyonya Park menatap menantunya itu nanar. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang dokter datang dengan Yura dibelakangnya. Ia kemudian memeriksa Baekhyun dan setelah selesai ia menatap tiga orang yang berada diruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum ia jatuh pingsan?" tanya dokter itu.

"Kami mengatakan keadaan yang sebenarnya padanya. Tentang keadaan putra kami dan sepertinya dia tidak bisa menerimanya. Kami sudah berusaha untuk menenangkannya tapi sepertinya dia terlalu terkejut hingga pingsan seperti ini" tutur tuan Park.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan keadaan fisiknya, namun saya takut jiwanya terguncang karena kejadian ini. Cobalah untuk tetap membuat keadaan mentalnya stabil" ucap dokter itu kemudian ia membungkukan badannya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Nyonya Park kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping Baekhyun lalu menggenggam tangannya erat, "Aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini setelah pemakaman orang tuanya 12 tahun lalu" ucapnya lirih, "Hari itu aku berjanji pada orang tuanya bahwa aku tidak akan membuat Baekhyun menderita lagi, tapi aku gagal . . .".

"Sayang . . . ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita cegah" ucap tuan "Park lalu memeluk istrinya erat, "Kita harus kuat demi mereka berdua, ya?" lanjutnya. Terlihat nyonya Park menganggukan kepalanya kemudia membenamkan wajahnya didada suaminya.

Yura berjalan menuju ranjang dimana adiknya berbaring lalu menggenggam tangannya sambil menatapnya nanar, "Chanyeol-ah . . cepatlah bangun . . kami membutuhkanmu . . Baekhyun membutuhkanmu . .".

000

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun berada di dalam kamar rawat Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangannya erat ketika ia merasakan jari suaminya itu bergerak. Ia menatap wajah suaminya itu dan melihat matanya Chanyeol terbuka dengan perlahan, dia sudah sadar.

"Yeolie . . ." Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh suaminya itu namun tidak terlalu erat karena ia takut akan menyakiti Chanyeol, "Yeolie . . . Yeolie . . ." ia terus menggumamkannya seperti mantra.

Terlihat pintu kamar rawat Chanyeol terbuka, dan tiga orang yang hendak masuk langsung bergegas masuk ketika melihat Baekhyun tengah memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Mereka takut kejadian kemarin terjadi lagi ketika Baekhyun dengan tidak sadar menyakiti tubuh Chanyeol. Namun kemudian tubuh mereka terhenti ketika mereka melihat mata Chanyeol yang telah terbuka.

"Chanyeol" ucap nyonya Park, Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat senyuman nyonya Park, ia tersenyum kearah nyonya Park menandakan bahwa ia kini telah benar-benar sadar dari komanya.

"Eomma . . ." ucapnya lemah, ia melihat kesamping nyonya Park dan melihat tuan Park dan Yura disana, "Appa . . . noona . ." lanjutnya.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol lalu memandang mertuanya. Matanya kini telah basah oleh air matanya, namun mertuanya tahu bahwa itu adalah air mata bahagia. Nyonya Park langsung berjalan menghampiri putranya kemudian menggenggam erat tangan putranya itu.

"Jangan membuat kami khawatir lagi . . . jangan lakukan itu lagi Yeol" ucap nyonya Park pada putranya.

Terlihat Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya lalu memandang kearah nyonya Park, "Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyanya

"Kau koma Chanyeol-ah, kau koma karena kau mengalami kecelakaan satu minggu yang lalu" ucap tuan Park, "Aku sangat bersyukur karena kau telah sadar sekarang" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kearah putranya yang membuat Chanyeol pun tersenyum pada tuan Park.

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Chanyeol untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Ia tersenyum bahagia ketika merasakan tangan suaminya masih berada digenggamannya dan tidak menghilang, itu artinya dia tidak sedang bermimpi. Chanyeol yang merasakan seseorang menggenggam erat tangan kanannya kini memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat orang yang menggenggam tangannya itu dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dengan sangat lebar.

"Yeolie . . . akhirnya kau sadar" ucapnya bahagia. Matanya kini berkaca – kaca menatap suaminya itu.

"Yeah . . ." ucap Chanyeol, namun kemudian terlihat dahinya mengkerut sambil memandang Baekhyun, "Tapi . . . kau siapa?" tanyanya sambil memandang Baekhyun bingung.

Genggaman Baekhyun pada tangan suaminya itu secara perlahan melonggar, matanya memandang suaminya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Yeolie . . ." ucap Baekhyun lirih, air mata yang tadi berkumpul diujung matanya kini telah turun bebas menuju kedua pipi putihnya, "Ini aku . . . Baekhyun . . ." ucapnya, suaranya terdengar sangat pelan seperti orang yang sedang berbisik, namun Chanyeol masih dapat mendengar ucapan namja manis itu.

"Baekhyun?" ucap Chanyeol sambil memandangnya lekat, berusaha untuk mengingat siapa sosok lelaki yang berada dihadapannya itu, tapi tidak bisa, ia tetap tidak mengingat siapa lelaki itu, "Aku tidak mengenalmu. Eomma, dia siapa? Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" tanyanya pada nyonya Park.

Sebelum nyonya Park menjawab pertanyaan putranya, Baekhyun terlihat berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berlari keluar dari ruang rawat Chanyeol dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua manik matanya. Nyonya Park baru saja akan mengejarnya namun tuan Park menghentikannya.

"Biar aku yang mengejarnya" ucapnya lalu pergi keluar untuk mengejar Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter" ucap Yura kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol.

"Eomma" panggil Chanyeol. Nyonya Park membalikan badannya dan ia melihat putranya memandangnya bingung.

"Eomma, Baekhyun itu siapa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Nyonya Park menghela nafasnya, berusaha untuk menahan air mata yang hendak keluar. Ia kemudian mendudukan dirinya di bangku disamping ranjang Chanyeol lalu menggenggam tangan putranya itu.

"Baekhyun . . ." ucapnya lirih, "Dia istrimu Yeol" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, ia merasa sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan nyonya Park. Ia membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun menutupnya kembali karena tidak ada kata – kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" ucapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau sudah menikah dengannya selama dua bulan. Kalian sedang berbulan madu ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi" tutur nyonya Park.

Chanyeol masih menatap nyonya Park dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Itu tidak mungkin eomma. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan seorang pria" ucap Chanyeol.

"Tetapi itulah kenyataannya Chanyeol. Dua tahun lalu kau memberitahukan hubungan kalian pada eomma dan appa, dan dua bulan lalu kalian melangsungkan pernikahan kalian. Kau itu sangat mencintainya Yeol. Tidakkah kau mengingat itu?" tanya nyonya Park, terlihat Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Walaupun hanya sedikit, tidakkah kau mengingat tentang Baekhyun?" tanya nyonya Park lagi, namun lagi – lagi Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol merasakan kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Pikirannya terasa kosong. Ia sungguh tidak mempercayai ucapan eommanya itu. Menikah dengan seorang pria, hal tersebut tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana bisa sekarang eommanya mengatakan bahwa ia menikahi lelaki bernama Baekhyun itu? Itu sungguh sangat tidak mungkin. Lagipula seingatnya ia sekarang masih memiliki seorang kekasih. Ya, kekasih yang sangat dicintainya.

000

Tuan Park kini tengah berjalan menuju taman rumah sakit untuk mencari Baekhyun. Dan ketika ia menemukannya, terlihat Baekhyun tengah duduk disalah satu bangku, air mata terlihat mengalir dengan deras dari manik matanya, tangannya kini tengah mencengkram dadanya dan tubuhnya terlihat bergetar seiring dengan isakan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Tuan Park berjalan menghampiri menantunya itu dan duduk disampingnya. Ia mengambil salah satu tangan menantunya itu dan menggenggamnya.

"Baekhyun-ah" ucapnya sambil mengeratkan genggamannya.

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya kemudian memandang tuan Park dengan tatapan sendu, "Appa" ucapnya, bibirnya terlihat bergetar dan air matanya menetes dengan lebih cepat, "Appa . . . ini semua hanya mimpi, kan? Chanyeol tidak mungkin melupakanku appa".

Tuan Park kemudian membawa Baekhyun kepelukannya lalu mengusap punggung menantunya itu untuk sedikit menenangkannya, "Baekhyun-ah . . . appa tahu ini sangat berat bagimu. Tapi kau jangan takut kami ada disini bersamamu, kami akan mendukungmu Baekhyun-ah. Kau harus kuat, untuk Chanyeol dan juga untuk dirimu sendiri" tuan Park melepas pelukannya lalu memandang Baekhyun serius, "Dengarkan appa Baekhyun-ah. Walaupun Chanyeol tidak mengingatmu kau harus tetap berada disisinya dan mendukungnya. Appa yakin dia pasti akan mengingatmu lagi. Dia sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah, dia tidak akan membuatmu menderita. Jadi kau jangan menangis lagi. ayo kita kembali dan kau harus tersenyum karena appa yakin Chanyeol lebih senang melihatu tersenyum daripada menangis" ucapnya.

"Tapi ap-"

"Tidak ada tapi – tapian Baekhyun-ah, appa yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Kau itu kuat, appa tahu itu. Jadi sekarang appa mohon tersenyumlah" ucap tuan Park memohon.

Tidak pernah Baekhyun melihat tuan Park memohon seperti ini. Biasanya ia terlihat sangat kuat dan memancarkan jiwa kepemimpinan dari dirinya, tapi sekarang ia tengah memohon, memohon padanya untuk tersenyum, untuk kuat menghadapi semua kejadian ini.

Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk terlukis diwajahnya. Walaupun ini terasa sangat menyakitkan, namun ia akan membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta padanya lagi. karena ia tahu, walaupun sekarang Chanyeol lupa akan dirinya, ia tahu bahwa di hatinya yang paling dalam Chanyeol masih sangat mencintainya.

"Kau siap Baekhyun-ah?" tanya tuan Park.

Terlihat Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Tuan Park lalu membimbing Baekhyun untuk berdiri dari duduknya. Ia kemudian menggandeng tangan Baekhyun lalu membawanya kembali ke ruang rawat Chanyeol.

000

"Lukanya sedikit demi sedikit telah pulih, mungkin sekitar satu minggu lagi lukanya akan pulih sepenuhnya" ucap seorang dokter yang kini tengah memeriksa Chanyeol, "Dan untuk amnesianya. Amnesianya terjadi karena trauma pada kepalanya. Mungkin kepalanya terbentur dengan sangat keras ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi" tutur dokter itu.

"Tunggu dokter" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba, "Amnesia?" tanyanya heran, "Aku mengingat semuanya. Aku tidak amnesia dokter"

Peryataan Chanyeol tersebut membuat keluarga Park memandangnya serius. Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia ketika mendengarnya kemudian mendekat pada Chanyeol lalu menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau mengingat semuanya Yeolie?" tanya Baekhyun dengan gembira sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Namun kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun lalu memalingkan wajahnya, "Ya, aku mengingat semuanya" ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak . . ." ucap Baekhyun tiba - tiba, "Kau tidak mengingat semuanya. Jika memang kau mengingat semuanya kau tidak akan melepaskan genggaman tanganku" terdengar kesedihan dalam suaranya, namun ketika ia melihat Chanyeol memandang kearahnya ia langsung mengukirkan senyuman dibibirnya, "Tapi tidak apa – apa. Tiba apa – apa jika sekarang kau tidak mengingatku karena aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan mengingatku lagi".

Chanyeol memandang lelaki yang tengah tersenyum itu dengan intens. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasakan rasa sakit dihatinya ketika menatap lelaki itu, 'Mengapa aku merasa seperti ini. Rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang mengenggam paru – paruku sehingga aku tidak bisa bernafas. Walaupun ia tengah tersenyum tapi aku bisa melihat kekecewaan, kesedihan dan kepedihan diwajahnya. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Dia itu hanyalah orang asing . . . dia itu orang asing, kan?' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Chanyeol-shi" suara dokter yang memanggilnya itu membangunkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya dan membuatnya menatap dokter itu, "Kau bilang kau mengingat semuanya?" terlihat Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya, "Jika begitu, apakah kau tahu sekarang tanggal berapa dan tahun berapa?" tanya dokter itu.

"Tentu saja aku tahu" ucap Chanyeol sedikit ketus, "Sekarang itu tanggal 15 Januari tahun 2012" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan sendiri dengan erat ketika ia mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, 'Tentu saja dia tidak akan mengingatku. Aku masih berada di Jepang saat itu. Walaupun kita berteman sejak kita kecil namun ketika kita bertemu lagi setelah aku pergi ke Jepang selama delapan tahun, dia tidak mengingat apapun tentang diriku' pikir Baekhyun.

"Kau benar – benar mengalami amnesia Chanyeol-shi. Sekarang itu tahun 2014 bukan tahun 2012" tutur dokter itu.

Terlihat nyonya Park menatap Baekhyun seolah menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Baekhyun balik menatap nyonya Park dan tersenyum kearahnya, "Aku baik – baik saja" gumamnya.

"Dokter apakah kami bisa memindahkannya ke Seoul?" tanya tuan Park. Mereka sudah berada di Jeju selama 10 hari dan ia tahu bahwa ia harus segera kembali ke Seoul untuk mengurus perusahaannya. Walaupun ia tahu sekretarisnya bisa mengurus semuanya tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa meninggalkan perusahaannya terlalu lama.

"Bisa saja" ucap dokter itu, "Tetapi dia tidak bisa menggunakan pesawat yang biasa karena ia masih belum diperbolehkan untuk duduk. Kami menyarankan untuk tidak memindahkannya dari ranjang untuk sementara" lanjutnya.

"Tidak usah khawatir dokter, kami akan mengurus semuanya" ucap tuan Park.

Tiga hari kemudian Chanyeol dipindahkan dari Jeju menuju Seoul International Hospital. Dokternya di Jeju telah mengirim semua hal tentang keadaannya pada dokternya sekarang. Setibanya di rumah sakit Chanyeol langsung dibawa ke kamar rawatnya.

Malam harinya, nyonya Park memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah mereka karena dokter hanya mengijinkan satu orang yang menemani Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memohon pada nyonya Park agar membiarkan dirinya yang menjaga Chanyeol. Nyonya Park yang melihat Baekhyun memohon seperti itu tentu saja tidak akan tega jika menolak permintaannya, karena itu ia mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk menemani Chanyeol.

Ketika Chanyeol telah tertidur, Baekhyun yang masih terbangun beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan kearah Chanyeol. Ia mencium kening, pipi dan bibir suaminya itu, "Selamat malam, semoga kau bermimpi indah Yeol" bisiknya sebelum ia mendudukan dirinya dibangku disamping ranjang Chanyeol, menggenggam tangan Chanyeol lalu menumpukan kepalanya diatas ranjang Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya. Tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun pun pergi menuju alam mimpinya.

000

Sinar matahari yang sangat cerah membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidurnya. Ia dengan perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri didepan jendela dan telah membuka gonden kamar itu.

"Selamat pagi Yeol" ucap nyonya Park.

"Pagi eomma" ucapnya. Ia baru saja akan menggisik matanya ketika ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya. Ia menatap kesampingnya dan melihat Baekhyun tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk.

"Jangan dibangunkan Yeol" ucap nyonya Park ketika meihat Chanyeol yang hendak membangunkan Baekhyun, "Dia hampir tidak pernah tidur sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi".

Nyonya Park berjalan menghampirinya lalu membelai rambutnya lembut, "Kau ingin memakan sesuatu?" tanya nyonya Park.

"Apa saja eomma, yang penting bukan bubur" ucap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah" ucap nyonya Park lembut, "Eomma akan pergi untuk membelikan makanan untukmu. Eomma tidak akan lama" lanjutnya sebelum ia berjalan keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

Setelah nyonya Park pergi, Chanyeol menatap sosok lelaki yang kini tengah tertidur itu, 'Amnesia?" pikirnya, 'Bagaimana bisa? Aku mengingat semuanya kecuali fakta bahwa sekarang itu tahun 2014 bukan tahun 2012. Dan dia adalah istriku? Yang benar saja, aku itu tidak gay . . . aku memiliki seorang kekasih. Dan kekasihnya itu sudah pasti seorang wanita bukan seorang pria' ucapya dalam hati.

Chanyeol memandangi sekelilingnya dan menemukan sebuah ponsel berwarna putih diatas meja disamping ranjangnya. Ia bisa menebak bahwa ponsel tersebut adalah milik Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun dan mengambil ponsel tersebut. Ia menatap kearah Baekhyun dan menghembuskan nafasnya lega ketika melihat Baekhyun masih tertidur. Ia kemudian memasukan beberapa nomer yang telah dihapalnya lalu meneleponnya. Tidak begitu lama ia menunggu hingga seseorang diseberang telepon itu mengangkat teleponnya.

**"****Halo"** ucap seseorang diseberang telepon itu.

"Halo, Yejin-ah"

***tbc***

Annyeong, aku kembali dengan update chapter 2 dari The Lost Memory, hihihi.

Maaf kalau update nya kurang memuaskan, hihi.

Makasih banyaak ya yang udah mau baca dan ninggalin review, seneng deh baca reviewnya, hihihi.

Oke deh, sekian dulu dari aku. Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter depan, annyeong~

**Bales review time:**

**FriederichOfficial****:** ihihi sekarang udah tau kan siapa yang hilang ingatan, hihihi. makasih udah baca dan review yaa~

**kiyutbaek****:** ihihi iya emang bener Chanyeol yang hilang ingatan, tapi tenang orang ketiganya bukan Kyungsoo kok, hehehe. makasih udah baca dan review yaa~

**Guest****:** yup yup, Yeol yang hilang ingatan, hihihihi. makasih udah baca dan review yaa~

**jaeho love****:** ihihi ikutan terus lanjutannya ne~, hehe. makasih udah baca dan review yaa~

**Rapp-i****:** ini udah dilanjut~ hihihi. makasih udah baca dan review yaa~

**reiasia95****:** yup yup, yang amnesia emang Chan oppa, hihihi. makasih udah baca dan review yaa~

**N-Yera48****:** ihihi, maaf udah bikin deg degan, huhu. ini sudah di update, hihi. makasih udah baca dan review yaa~

**ByunBina****:** iyaa ngga apa-apa, hihi. sekarang udah tau kan siapa yang hilang ingatan, hihihi. makasih udah baca dan review yaa~

**rpnapcy****:** ihihi iya emang ini masih dasar banget, hehe. makasih udah baca dan review yaa~

**fanoy5****:** ini sudaah dilanjuut, hihihi. makasih udah baca dan review yaa~


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lost Memory**

**© fumiyo92**

**0**

**Chapter 3**

**0**

**Happy reading ~**

Sore harinya ketika Baekhyun tengah menyuapi Chanyeol, terdengar pintu kamar Chanyeol dibuka oleh seseorang. Baekhyun berhenti menyuapi Chanyeol dan menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat kearah pintu, matanya membelalak dan tubuhnya terasa membeku ketika ia melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk duduk di sofa, tetapi wanita itu malah langsung berjalan menghampiri dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Oppa . . ." ucapnya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang Chanyeol dan menggenggam tangannya, "Oppa, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padamu?" tanyanya dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yejin-ah" ucap Chanyeol sembari menggenggam balik tangan wanita tersebut, seakan ia sedang meyakinkannya bahwa dirinya itu tidak apa-apa, "Jangan menangis, aku benci melihatmu menangis" lanjutnya sembari mengusap air mata dari pipi wanita bernama Yejin itu.

Yejin kemudian mengusap pipinya dan duduk mendekati Chanyeol kemudian memeluknya dengan erat, "Aku merindukanmu oppa" ucap Yejin.

Chanyeol tampak sedikit meringis ketika Yejin memeluk dirinya terlalu erat, namun ia menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dan balas memeluk Yejin sembari membisikkan kata-kata yang sama seperti yang diucapkan Yejin barusan.

Baekhyun menatap dua orang di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Hatinya serasa hancur sampai berkeping-keping ketika mendengar ucapan manis Chanyeol pada Yejin. Ia memegang mangkuk yang sedari tadi ia pegang dengan sangat erat dan kemudian berdehem untuk mengambil sedikit perhatian dari Chanyeol dan Yejin. Dua pasang mata langsung menatapnya secara bersamaan, Yejin memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis karena Baekhyun telah mengganggu saat-saat berharganya bersama Chanyeol dan yang membuat hati Baekhyun terasa semakin hancur adalah cara Chanyeol yang menatapnya sama dengan cara Yejin menatapnya kini.

"M-Maaf . ." ucapnya pelan, "Tapi Chanyeol harus makan".

Yejin kemudian merebut mangkuk yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Baekhyun lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku karena telah mengganggu waktu makanmu oppa" ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat manis.

"Tidak apa-apa Yejin-ah. Lagipula aku sudah tidak merasa lapar lagi" ucap Chanyeol.

"Jangan begitu oppa, lihat kau bahkan belum memakan bubur ini sampai setengahnya. Kau masih dalam masa pemulihan oppa, jadi kau harus makan banyak" ucap Yejin, "Ayo kau harus makan lagi. Biar aku yang menyuapimu" lanjutnya dengan senyum yang sangat manis di bibirnya.

Chanyeol kemudian menganggukan kepalanya dan membiarkan Yejin untuk menyuapinya.

'A-Aku akan keluar sebentar" ucap Baekhyun sebelum ia berlari keluar dari kamar rawat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terus saja berlari sampai kakinya terasa lemas. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang berada di taman rumah sakit itu. Air matanya kini tengah mengalir dengan deras dari kedua manik matanya. Melihat Chanyeol bersama Yejin sungguh sangat membuat hatinya sakit. Mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol kini tidak mengenalnya saja sudah menjadi pukulan besar baginya, setiap hari ia selalu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, mempercayai bahwa suatu hari Chanyeol akan mengingatnya kembali. Tapi sekarang, melihat Chanyeol bersama dengan wanita itu membuat hatinya terasa semakin sakit, melihat mereka bermesraan seperti tadi membuatnya tidak dapat menahan air matanya untuk tidak turun dari kedua matanya.

Baekhyun tahu siapa wanita itu. Kim Yejin, dia adalah mantan kekasih Chanyeol. Chanyeol memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yejin sebelum ia meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Baekhyun tahu bahwa Yejin masih menyimpan perasaan terhadap Chanyeol, karena dia tidak mau untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Chanyeol pada hari itu. Dia bersikeras bahwa mereka tidak boleh mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena mereka telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Dan sekarang Chanyeol melupakan dirinya dan hanya mengingat Yejin. Januari tahun 2012, Chanyeol dan Yejin memang masih bersama pada saat itu. Itu adalah dua bulan sebelum Chanyeol bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun dan jatuh cinta padanya. Yejin pasti akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kembali lagi bersama Chanyeol.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" bisik Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku tidak mau kehilangannya seperti ini . . . aku mencintainya . . . aku mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah" ucapnya lirih, ia memeluk lututnya dan terus menangis, tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan orang-orang yang berjalan melewati taman tersebut.

Hampir 3 jam ia berdiam diri di taman tersebut sampai ia merasa bahwa air matanya itu telah habis. Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar rawat Chanyeol. Ketika ia sampai, ia melihat Yejin masih berada disana. Ia sekarang tengah duduk di bangku yang berada di samping ranjang Chanyeol, memandangi wajah tampan Chanyeol yang kini sedang tertidur.

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk kembali, huh?" ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit mencemooh. Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan ucapan Yejin sama sekali dan ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di ujung ranjang Chanyeol, "Bagaimana rasanya dibuang oleh seseorang yang sangat kau cintai?" ucap Yejin masih dengan nada mencemooh.

Baekhyun memandang sosok Chanyeol yang kini tengah tertidur sebelum ia menatap wajah puas Yejin, "Aku tahu Chanyeol masih mencintaiku walaupun sekarang ia tidak mengigat siapa aku. Hanya perlu waktu untuk membuktikanya" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau tampak sangat yakin, Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang aku sudah berada disini" ucapnya puas, "Kau telah merebut Chanyeol dariku, membuatnya meninggalkanku walaupun kami masih saling mencintai. Sekarang, takdir memutuskan untuknya kembali kepadaku, aku tidak akan melepasakannya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku akan memastikan bahwa ia akan melupakanmu untuk selamanya" tuturnya.

"Tidak! Dia tidak akan melupakanku! Aku tahu itu. Dia sangat mencintaiku. Dia pasti akan mengingat diriku lagi, walaupun tidak, aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku lagi" ucap Baekhyun.

Yejin berdecih ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tersebut dan menatapnya dengan tajam namun Baekhyun hanya membiarkannya. Baekhyun kemudian menyentuh kaki Chanyeol dan memijatnya pelan. Ia selalu melakukannya dulu, setiap Chanyeol pulang bekerja dia akan memijat kaki Chanyeol hingga suaminya tertidur. Walaupun ia merasa sangat lelah, namun setiap Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa pijatannya membuat rasa lelah suaminya itu hilang, Baekhyun akan merasa sangat senang karena telah membantu suaminya itu.

"Yeollie . . aku merindukanmu" ucapnya lirih.

000

Sudah satu bulan semenjak kecelakaan itu terjadi; Chanyeol masih berada di rumah sakit untuk proses penyembuhan. Dokter mengatakan bahwa keadaan Chanyeol sudah sangat membaik dan setelah pinggulnya benar-benar pulih ia bisa pulang ke rumah. Yejin selalu datang berkunjung setiap hari dan itu sungguh sangat membuat Baekhyun merasa terganggu karena dia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Chanyeol jika yejin datang. Hubungan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol juga masih sama saja, Chanyeol masih menganggapnya sebagai orang asing dan ia juga tidak mempercayai semua yang dikatakan orang tua dan kakaknya tentang masa lalunya. Chanyeol lebih mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh Yejin dan itu membuat Baekhyun sangat marah karena semua yang Yejin katakan itu adalah kebohongan semata.

Hari ini tidak berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Baekhyun duduk di samping ranjang Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol memilih untuk membaca bukunya dari pada berbincang-bincang dengannya. Baekhyun sedang memandangi wajah suaminya yang tengah membaca buku itu ketika pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka dan nyonya Park masuk dengan menjinjing tas besar di tangannya. Baekhyun kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membantu nyonya Park untuk membawa tas tersebut. Ia kemudian menyimpan tas yang dibawa oleh nyonya Park itu di atas meja.

"Terima kasih Baek" ucapnya lembut, "Eomma sudah membawa makanan dari rumah untuk kalian berdua. Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak makan bersama" lanjutnya sambil membuka tas yang tadi ia bawa.

Baekhyun mengambil makanan yang diberikan oleh nyonya Park kemudian ia pun duduk di samping Chanyeol, bermaksud untuk menyuapinya. Namun Chanyeol kemudian merebut piring tersebut dari tangan Baekhyun dan mengatakan bahwa ia bisa memakan makanannya sendiri. Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum dengan terpaksa lalu menghampiri nyonya Park yang sedang duduk di sofa kemudian mulai memakan makanannya.

Mereka tengah memakan makanan yang dibawa oleh nyonya Park ketika secara tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyimpan piringnya di atas meja dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Dia berjongkok di depan kloset dan memuntahkan makanan yang baru saja ia makan. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, nyonya Park kemudian bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan melihat menantunya kini sedang memuntahkan makanannya, ia kemudian mengusap punggung menantunya itu.

Baekhyun terus saja memuntahkan isi perutnya walaupun tenggorokannya kini sudah terasa panas tetapi dia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Ia memegang erat ujung kloset itu hingga jari-jarinya tampak memutih. Nyonya Park hanya bisa mengusap punggung menantunya itu untuk menenangkannya, namun Baekhyun terus saja memuntahkan isi perutnya itu.

"Chanyeol cepat panggil dokter!" teriak nyonya Park.

Dengan lemah Baekhyun menggenggam tangan mertuanya itu dan sedikit meremasnya, "Aku baik-baik saja eomma" ucapnya dengan suara yang serak sebelum ia kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Nyonya Park tidak menghiraukan ucapan Baekhyun dan terus berteriak meminta Chanyeol untuk memanggil dokter, lagipula tidak sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk memanggil dokter, ia hanya perlu menekan bel yang berada di samping ranjangnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti muntah, ia menyenderkan kepalanya di atas kloset itu. Nyonya Park kemudian duduk di samping Baekhyun lalu menarik kepala Baekhyun untuk menyender di dadanya sebelum ia membelai lembut rambut basah Baekhyun.

Nyonya Park lalu membantu Baekhyun untuk berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi itu dan mendudukannya di atas sofa. Tidak lama kemudian dokter pun masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan nyonya Park langsung menceritakan keadaan Baekhyun sebelum dokter tersebut memeriksanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja eomma" ucap Baekhyun lemah, "Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan" lanjutnya.

"Sebaiknya kita melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut" ucap dokter itu.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengannya dokter?" tanya nyonya Park, ia terlihat sangat khawatir sekarang.

"Kami masih belum mengetahuinya" ucap dokter itu kemudian ia menatap ke arah Baekhyun, "Tuan Byun, apakah kau bisa berjalan sendiri?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk berdiri namun tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah sehingga ia kembali terjatuh ke atas sofa.

"Suster ambilkan kursi roda" perintah dokter itu.

Seorang suster yang sedari tadi menemani dokter itu pun pergi keluar ruang rawat Chanyeol dan setelah beberapa saat ia kembali dengan mendorong sebuah kursi roda. Nyonya Park dan dokter itu pun membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk di atas kursi roda sebelum mereka membawa Baekhyun menuju laboratorium untuk menjalankan beberapa tes.

Baekhyun dan nyonya Park kembali ke kamar rawat Chanyeol satu jam kemudian dengan nyonya Park yang mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun. Sebenarnya dokter menyarankan untuk Baekhyun di rawat di salah satu kamar rawat setelah tes dilakukan namun Baekhyun menolaknya, ia bersikeras mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Saat mereka sampai di kamar rawat Chanyeol, tuan Park dan Yura terlihat sudah berada disana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya tuan Park khawatir.

"Baekhyun terus muntah-muntah tadi. Kita masih harus menunggu hasil tes dari dokter untuk mengetahui keadaannya" ucap nyonya Park sambil membantu Baekhyun untuk berbaring di atas sofa.

"Mengapa kau tidak meminta dokter untuk memindahkannya ke kamar rawat? Dia terlihat sangat lemah dan kita tahu bahwa dia tidak sedang baik-baik saja" ucap tuan Park.

"Aku baik-baik saja appa. Aku hanya kelelahan. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja setelah aku tidur" ucap Baekhyun lemah.

"Kau lihat itu. Itulah alasannya mengapa mereka tidak membawanya ke kamar rawat. Dia itu terkadang bisa menjadi sangat keras kepala" ucap nyonya Park, terdengar sedikit kemarahan di nada suaranya.

"Maafkan aku eomma" ucap Baekhyun lemah.

Tuan Park kemudian duduk di samping Baekhyun lalu membelai lembut rambut menantunya itu, "Eomma hanya merasa sangat khawatir padamu. Kau sulit untuk tidur setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi dan kau juga menolak untuk pulang ke rumah. Kami juga tidak tahu apakah kau makan dengan baik atau tidak. Kami sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu Baekhyun-ah, kami takut terjadi hal yang buruk padamu" ucapnya lembut, "Jika nanti dokter mengatakan bahwa kau harus di rawat, kau tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja karena kau tidak baik-baik saja. Kau harus mengikuti apa yang dikatakan mereka, ya Baekhyun-ah?" lanjutnya, Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab tuan Park.

Chanyeol hanya memandang ke arah Baekhyun dan kedua orang tuanya. Entah mengapa melihat Baekhyun berbaring lemah di atas sofa membuatnya sangat khawatir. 'Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Apakah ada yang salah dengannya?' pikirnya, namun kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

'Tidak! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu! Dia itu hanya orang asing. Kau tidak bisa merasa seperti ini, Park Chanyeol! Berhenti mengkhawatirkannya. Yejin telah memperingatkanmu bahwa dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

Melihat adiknya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Yura kemudian menggenggam tangan Chanyeol sehingga membuat Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja noona. Hanya sedikit pusing" bohongnya.

"Ingin kupanggilkan dokter?" tanya Yura lagi.

"Tidak usah noona. Lagipula aku sudah tidak merasakannnya" ucapnya.

"Katakan padaku jika kau merasakan sesuatu. Sepertinya eomma dan appa akan lebih memperhatikan Baekhyun sekarang, dia terlihat sangat pucat" ucapnya lirih, "Apa yang sedang dokter itu lakukan? Mengapa mereka masih belum memberitahu hasil tesnya"

"Apakah ia begitu istimewa untukmu, appa dan eomma?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya . . . dan dia lebih istimewa untukmu, Chanyeol-ah" jawab Yura.

Tubuhnya terasa seperti membeku ketika ia mendengarnya, 'Istimewa untukku?' ia menatap sosok Baekhyun yang kini sedang memejamkan matanya, namun Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia tidak sedang tertidur.

'Kau tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang sangat ambisius untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, atau itu hanya salah satu trik mu saja?' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

Setengah jam kemudian dokter akhirnya datang memasuki kamar rawat Chanyeol. Ia memegang sebuah amplop putih di tangannya.

"Hasil tesnya sudah keluar" ucap dokter itu yang membuat semua keluarga Park memandangnya, "Selamat, tuan Byun sekarang sedang mengandung" lanjutnya.

"Me-Mengandung? Bagaimana bisa? Aku ini pria . . . pria tidak mungkin bisa mengandung" ucap Baekhyun, matanya membelalak karena terkejut.

Ia memandang kesekitar mencoba untuk menemukan seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini padanya, tapi nihil karena keluarga Park terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya.

"Ya anda adalah pria tuan Byun" ucap dokter itu, "Tetapi tidak sepenuhnya atau bisa saya katakan bahwa anda itu hermaphrodite. Lebih tepatnya male pseudo-hermaphrodite. Anda memang seorang lelaki tetapi anda memiliki kelamin sekunder yaitu wanita. Biasanya orang tua yang memiliki anak hermaphrodite akan melakukan operasi untuk 'menghilangkan' kelamin keduanya, tetapi setelah melihat reaksi anda sepertinya anda tidak tahu bahwa anda adalah seorang hermaphrodite" tuturnya.

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal sejak aku kecil" ucap Baekhyun, terdengar sedikit kesedihan di nada suaranya.

"Jenis kelamin sekunder memiliki kesempatan yang sangat tipis untuk membuat dirinya menjadi 'terlihat', biasanya ia tidak akan mempengaruhi jenis kelamin primer, tetapi sepertinya anda berbeda" ucap dokter tersebut.

"Jadi aku akan memiliki seorang cucu?" tanya nyonya Park.

Nyonya Park tampak sangat bahagia walaupun hanya membayangkannya saja. Melihat kebahagiaan di wajah mertuanya, Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi . . ." ucap dokter itu dan membuat semua yang berada disana memandang ke arahnya, "Walaupun anda bisa mengandung, anda tetaplah seorang lelaki, akan sangat berbahaya jika anda memutuskan untuk mempertahankan kandungan anda. Sangat tinggi peluang terjadinya keguguran pada kandungan anda, apalagi jika hal itu terjadi pada bulan kelima sampai kesembilan kehamilan anda. Hanya akan ada sedikit harapan untuk anda bisa selamat jika itu terjadi. Tetapi semua keputusan ada pada anda, apakah anda ingin mempertahankan bayi anda atau tidak" tuturnya.

Baekhyun memandangi kedua kakinya. Ini adalah keputusan yang sangat sulit untuk diambil. Dia sangat menginginkan bayi yang dikandungnya kini karena bayi ini adalah buah cintanya bersama Chanyeol, tetapimendengar penjelasan dokter tadi membuatnya menjadi takut. 'Yeollie . . . apa yang harus aku lakukan?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kami akan memikirkan hal ini terlebih dahulu" ucap tuan Park.

Dokter tersebut lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku akan menunggu kabar dari kalian. Kalau bisa secepatnya" ucap dokter itu sebelum pamit keluar dari ruang rawat Chanyeol.

Setelah dokter itu pergi, ruangan itu terasa sangat sepi. Semuanya sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengaborsinya saja?" empat pasang mata langsung menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan tajam, "Jika bayi itu hanya akan membuatmu menderita. Mengapa kau tidak menyingkirkannya saja" lanjutnya.

"Park Chanyeol! Ini adalah bayimu. Apa yang kau bicarakan!" ucap nyonya Park dengan suara yang meninggi.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun dengannya! Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal itu dengannya! Bayi itu bukan bayiku, berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal itu! Aku tidak akan pernah bercinta dengannya karena aku tidak mencin-"

Suara tamparan menggema di ruangan tersebut. Chanyeol menatap Yura yang kini sedang menatapnya tajam. Yura baru saja menamparnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Park Chanyeol! Kau amnesia dan kau tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengannya!" teriak Yura marah.

"Aku tidak mengalami amnesia! Aku ingat semuanya!" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang tidak kalah tinggi dari Yura.

"AKU AKAN MEMPERTAHANKAN BAYI INI!" teriak Baekhyun, membuat semua yang berada di ruangan itu menatapnya, "Bayi ini memang bukan bayimu! Bayi ini adalah bayiku dan Yeollie! Ini adalah bukti dari cinta kita! Aku akan mempertahankan bayi ini sampai Yeollie-ku kembali! Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi padaku, aku akan memastikan bahwa bayi ini akan bertemu dengan ayahnya!" lanjutnya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

Nyonya Park dengan segera menghapiri Baekhyun dan membawa menantunya itu ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku menginginkan bayi ini eomma. Aku ini Yeollie melihatnya" gumamnya lirih.

Nyonya Park kemudian memeluk tubuh Baekhyun semakin erat sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan padanya. Chanyeol memandang ke arah Baekhyun dan nyonya Park, entah mengapa ada perasaan menyesal setelah ia mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tadi tetapi ia tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

Mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa seseorang kini tengah menguping dari pintu kamar rawat Chanyeol, seringaian tergambar di wajahnya setelah ia mendengarkan semua yang terjadi di dalam, "Ini adalah kesempatanku" ucapnya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit itu.

*tbc*

Aaah annyeong, aku kembali bawa chapter baru nih, hihihi.

Maaf banget aku lama updatenya soalnya kemarin masih terbawa suasana, yah kalian taulah tentang apa.

Jujur aku ngerasa sedih deh karena banyak author di aff yang mulai berhenti nulis ff chanbaek atau ceritanya di hiatus-in entah sampai kapan. Kalau aku sih sebenernya masih percaya chanbaek bakal tetep ada. Belajar dari pengalaman jadi eunhae shipper, walaupun ada skandal yang menimpa salah satu dari mereka, mereka masih bisa berjaya kok. Padahal gak kurang parah gimana coba skandal Hyuk waktu itu, tapi eunhae masih adem-adem aja tuh sampe sekarang. Terus yang bikin aku makin sedih itu karena jadi banyak yang ngebash Baek, kalau aku walaupun aku ngerasa sakit pas tau 'berita' itu aku ga akan setega itu sampe ngebash Baek, bahkan ke 'perempuan' nya juga aku ga berani ngebash karena jujur kita ga akan pernah tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka. Jujur, sejak awal aku tau kpop 5 taun lalu, aku udah menanamkan satu hal dipikiran aku, "**don't 100% believe with k-entertainment because we will never know the truth behind it"**, jadi sebenernya pas berita ini keluar juga aku agak ragu buat percaya. Tapi yah entahlah, karena seperti yang tadi dibilang, kita gak akan pernah tahu kebenaran dibalik semua berita itu. Maaf malah jadi curhat, huhu T.T.

Sudahlah lupakan aja ocehanku di atas, hihi.

Oh iya aku mau berterima kasih nih buat yang udah mau nyempetin baca apalagi yang udah mau ninggalin review. Seneng aku pas baca reviewnya, jadi aku tau kalau ff ini memang ada yang nungguin updatenya, hihihi. Maaf ya reviewnya ga aku balesin satu-satu *bow*

Sudah deh sekian dulu dari aku. Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya ya, annyeong~

**Special thanks to:**

**Zoldyk - Breakfast Alarm – Guest – indrisaputri – enjoythemayo - N-Yera48 - reiasia95 – HchY – TrinCloudSparkyu - EXO Love EXO – FriederichOfficial – septhaca – rpnapcy – Fosbaekliner – Guest - LuhanieBaekcLoud**


	5. Chapter 5

**_a/n: bold + italic = flashback_**

**The Lost Memory**

**© fumiyo92**

**0**

**Chapter 4**

**0**

**Happy reading ~**

Satu jam berlalu semenjak keluarga Park mengetahui tentang berita kehamilan Baekhyun. Tuan dan nyonya Park akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui dokter Kim untuk mengabarkan tentang keputusan mereka untuk mempertahankan bayi dalam kandungan Baekhyun. Pada awalnya Baekhyun memaksa untuk ikut bersama mereka tetapi karena tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah akhirnya tuan Park memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk beristirahat saja daripada ikut untuk menemui dokter.

Dokter Kim mengalihkan pandangannnya dari tumpukan kertas di hadapannya ketika ia mendengar pintu ruangannya terbuka. Ia tersenyum hangat sebelum mempersilahkan tuan dan nyonya Park untuk duduk. Nyonya Park memberitahukan keputusan Baekhyun untuk mempertahankan bayinya dan dokter Kim tampak tidak senang mendengar keputusan tersebut namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena ia hanya bisa mengikuti keputusan yang di ambil oleh pasiennya. Dengan segera dokter Kim menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas resep dan memberikannya pada tuan dan nyonya Park.

"Ini adalah resep vitamin untuk Baekhyun-ssi. Ini akan membantunya untuk beradaptasi dengan perubahan pada tubuhnya selama masa kehamilannya, ia harus meminumnya 3 kali sehari setelah makan. Dan untuk trimester pertama, Baekhyun-ssi sebaiknya memakan makanan yang lembut untuk sarapan, perbanyak meminum air putih, hindari makanan dengan bau yang menyengat, makanan berlemak serta makanan yang di goreng dan pedas karena itu akan memicu rasa mual yang amat sangat." Tutur dokter Kim. Tuan dan nyonya Park hanya menganggukan kepala mereka menandakan bahwa mereka mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan dokter Kim, "Dikarenakan kehamilan Baekhyun-ssi ini sangat berbahaya, lebih baik kalian tidak membiarkan ia bergerak terlalu aktif. Ia harus lebih banyak beristirahat, jangan biarkan ia mengangkat barang-barang yang berat dan yang tidak kalah penting kalian harus menjaga kondisi psikisnya agar tetap stabil, jangan membuat ia tertekan karena hal itu akan mempengaruhi kondisi kesehatan dirinya dan janin yang dikandungnya dan ini akan meningkatkan resiko keguguran untuknya. Satu hal lagi, jika terjadi sesuatu padanya segera bawa Baekhyun-ssi ke rumah sakit atau segera hubungi saya." lanjutnya.

"Baiklah kami akan melakukan semua yang anda katakan." ucap tuan Park.

"Mmm dokter, haruskan Baekhyun di rawat di ruang perawatan?" tanya nyonya Park.

"Sebenarnya ia harus di rawat. Walaupun kami sudah mengetahui tentang keadaanya, kami masih harus melakukan beberapa tes padanya dan melihat kondisinya yang sangat lemah akan sangat lebih baik jika ia di rawat saja." ucap dokter Kim.

"Baiklah dokter, siapkan saja ruangan untuknya. Kami akan membujuknya agar mau di pindahkan ke kamar rawat." ucap tuan Park.

Dokter Kim kemudian memanggil seorang suter dan memintanya untuk menyiapkan kamar untuk Baekhyun, "Saya akan memberitahu jika kamarnya sudah siap." ucap dokter Kim.

Tuan dan nyonya Park menganggukan kepala mereka sebelum beranjak keluar dari ruangan dokter Kim dan kembali ke kamar rawat Chanyeol. Ketika mereka kembali ke kamar Chanyeol mereka melihat Baekhyun yang masih berbaring di atas sofa sambil membelakangi Chanyeol dan Yura. Nyonya Park berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun untuk melihat apakah menantunya itu sedang tidur atau tidak, ia merasa sedikit terkejut ketika melihat bekas air mata di pipi putih Baekhyun. Ia berbalik menatap Yura yang kini tengah memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya nyonya Park.

"Dia bersikeras memaksa Baekhyun untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Baekhyun terlihat sangat marah barusan dan dia menangis sampai tertidur karena kelelahan." ucap Yura sambil menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol.

Tuan dan nyonya Park menghela nafas panjang mendengar penjelasan Yura, mereka tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini. Setengah jam kemudian seorang suster datang dengan mendorong sebuah kursi roda. Mereka membangunkan Baekhyun sebelum suster itu membawa Baekhyun ke kamar rawatnya, pada awalnya ia menolak namun setelah dipaksa akhirnya ia mau untuk di rawat. Yura mengikuti suster itu ke ruang rawat Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Nyonya Park berjalan menghampiri ranjang Chanyeol dan duduk di bangku di samping ranjang tersebut sedangkan tuan Park mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa dimana Baekhyun tertidur sebelumnya. Nyonya Park menggenggam satu tangan Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol memandangnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, eomma tahu kau pasti merasa bingung dengan semua yang terjadi sekarang. Tetapi eomma memohon padamu, jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi pada Baekhyun. Kita semua tahu seberapa besar rasa cintamu pada Baekhyun, eomma tahu bahwa sekarang kau tidak mengingatnya tapi eomma yakin suatu saat rasa cintamu itu pasti akan kembali." ucap nyonya Park sambil membelai lembut surai hitam putranya itu, "Baekhyun sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi sekarang, kedua orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal. Eomma dan appa sudah berjanji pada orang tua Baekhyun untuk menjaganya, Yura dan kau juga tahu tentang hal ini." Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika mendengar penuturan nyonya Park, ia hanya menatap nyonya Park dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau pasti tidak mengingatnya. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun kembali ke Seoul setelah 8 tahun menetap di Jepang kau sama sekali tidak mengenalnya padahal kalian berteman sangat akrab sejak kalian kecil." Ucap nyonya Park, "Sekarang Baekhyun sedang mengandung anak kalian, buah dari cinta kalian. Walaupun kau tidak mengakuinya tapi ini adalah kenyataan, jika kau masih tidak percaya kita bisa melakukan tes DNA untuk membuuktikannya. Kehamilan Baekhyun sangat beresiko, kita harus menjaga kondisi psikisnya agar tetap stabil jika tidak peluang untuk keguguran akan sangat tinggi. Walaupun kau sekarang tidak mengingatnya, sekali lagi eomma memohon padamu jangan menyakitinya atau membuat dia stress." Lanjutnya dengan tatapan memelas.

Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan nyonya Park dan memalingkan wajahnya. Nyonya Park hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, ia tahu bahwa akan sangat sulit bagi mereka untuk membuat Chanyeol mengingat Baekhyun.

000

Dua minggu kemudian dokter akhirnya memperbolehkan Chanyeol untuk pulang ke rumahnya. tidak ada perubahan yang berarti yang terjadi selama dua minggu itu, Baekhyun harus di rawat di ruang rawatnya sendiri dan tidak diizinkan untuk pergi dari kamar rawatnya dan Yejin akan datang setiap hari untuk menemani Chanyeol dari pagi hingga malam bahkan terkadang ia memaksa untuk menemani Chanyeol di malam hari tetapi tuan dan nyonya Park melarangnya.

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat di pekarangan rumah keluarga Park, Baekhyun keluar dari mobil tersebut dan dengan sigap berjalan menuju pintu belakang untuk menurunkan kursi roda dan membantu Chanyeol untuk turun dari mobil lalu duduk di atas kursi rodanya. Walaupun sudah diizinkan untuk pulang, dokter masih menyarankan Chanyeol untuk menggunakan kursi roda karena kakinya belum cukup kuat untuk berjalan. Yejin yang memang ikut untuk mengantar Chanyeol pulang berjalan menuju samping Chanyeol dan menggenggam erat tangannya sedangkan Baekhyun berada di belakang mereka dan mendorong kursi roda Chanyeol menuju rumah mereka. Nyonya Park yang membuka pintu rumah mereka sedikit mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat posisi mereka saat ini, ia berniat untuk menggantikan posisi Baekhyun namun Baekhyun menolaknya. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali membantu Chanyeol untuk naik ke atas ranjang dan ia menumpukkan beberapa bantal agar Chanyeol dapat duduk sambil menyender dengan nyaman. Ketika Baekhyun baru saja akan duduk di samping Chanyeol, Yejin telah mengambil tempat tersebut dan duduk di samping Chanyeol. Ia meminta Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Baekhyun tentu saja menolak, namun melihat tatapan yang di perlihatkan Chanyeol ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka.

000

Malam harinya, setelah memakan makan malamnya dan meminum vitamin yang diberikan dokter, Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya bersama Chanyeol dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk makan malam Chanyeol. Ia menyimpan nampan tersebut di atas nakas, Yejin yang memang sedari tadi menunggui Chanyeol mengambil makanan tersebut dan menyuapi Chanyeol. Setelah selesai menyuapi Chanyeol, Yejin memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari sudah larut malam. Setelah berpamitan dan memcium bibir Chanyeol, Yejin pun keluar dari kamar tersebut. Baekhyun harus berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh ketika ia melihat kejadian tersebut di depan matanya sendiri. Hatinya sungguh terasa sakit ketika melihat suaminya mencium orang lain di depan matanya, namun dengan cepat ia menutupinya dengan senyuman.

"Kau ingin tidur sekarang Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol untuk berbaring. Walaupun dokter mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol sudah sehat, tetapi Chanyeol masih merasa sulit untuk bergerak dengan bebas, ia masih membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantunya.

Setelah selesai membantu Chanyeol, Baekhyun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan setelah selesai ia kembali ke kamarnya. Senyuman terkembang di wajahnya ketika ia melihat Chanyeol masih belum tertidur.

"Kau mau aku memijat kakimu? Biasanya kau selalu memintaku untuk memijatmu jika kau tidak bisa tidur." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang.

"Tidak." Ucap Chanyeol ketus.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan baru saja akan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol menghentikannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Chanyeol ketus.

"Tidur." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh tidur disini?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Tapi aku memang selalu tidur disini, Yeol . . ."

"Mulai saat ini tidak. Keluar kau dari kamarku!" perintah Chanyeol.

"Tapi Yeol . . ."

"Keluar kataku!" ucap Chanyeol lagi, kali ini dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi.

Dengan berat hati Baekhyun akhirnya berjalan keluar dari kamar yang sebelumnya adalah kamar mereka berdua menuju kamar tamu yang berada di depan kamar yang kini menjadi kamar Chanyeol. Air mata yang sudah ia tahan akhirnya mengalir turun dari kedua matanya, ia berbaring di atas ranjang lalu meringkukkan tubuhnya dan menangis sampai ia merasa lelah dan akhirnya tertidur.

000

Matahari masih belum keluar dari persembunyiannya namun Baekhyun telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan melihat jam di atas nakas, sekarang masih pukul 5 pagi, ia memandang ke samping untuk melihat apakah suaminya sudah bangun atau belum namun ia hanya melihat tempat kosong di sampingnya, Baekhyun memandang ke sekitar dan menyadari bahwa ia tidak berada di kamarnya dengan Chanyeol, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih ketika ia mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang, mencoba untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis lagi, walaupun ini terasa sulit namun ia harus kuat, demi Chanyeol dan demi bayi yang dikandungnya kini. Setelah merasa cukup tenang Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Ia mengisi bathtub dengan air hangan dan setelah penuh ia membuka pakaiannya dan menyimpannya di rak pakaian. Ia masuk ke dalam bathtub tersebut dan menutup matanya, menikmati kehangatan air di dalam bathtub tersebut.

**_Hari itu adalah satu hari setelah pemakaman orang tua Baekhyun. Baekhyun kecil terlihat tengah meringkuk di atas ranjangnya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya walaupun ia mengiginkannya, hatinya terasa sangat sakit jika mengingat bahwa ia sendirian sekarang. Baekhyun memeluk lututnya lebih erat ketika ia mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka dan suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat ke arahnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke atas bantalnya untuk menyembunyikan air matanya dari siapapun orang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya itu. Baekhyun dapat merasakan seseorang duduk di ranjangnya kemudian memeluknya dari belakang._**

**_"_****_Mengapa kau menangis Baekhyun-ah?" tanya seseorang dengan suara yang sedikit berat namun masih terdengar kekanakan._**

**_Mengetahui siapa yang sedang memeluknya itu, Baekhyun kemudian membalikkan badannya lalu memeluk orang itu dengan erat. Suara isak tangis yang sedari tadi ia tahan kini telah keluar dengan bebas. Orang itu pun kini balas memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun sama eratnya seperti Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya._**

**_"_****_Hey . . ." ucap orang itu lembut._**

**_"_****_Y-Yeol . . ." ucap Baekhyun lirih. _**

**_Orang itu adalah Chanyeol, sahabat baiknya. Sejak kemarin Baekhyun tinggal bersama dengan keluar Chanyeol. Keluarga Park tidak mau Baekhyun tinggal sendiri di rumahnya apalagi setelah apa yang terjadi pada orang tuanya._**

**_"_****_Hey, mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol lembut._**

**_"_****_A-Aku takut hiks Yeol . . . eomma dan appa hiks sekarang sudah tidak ada, aku hiks sendiri Yeol . . . aku takut, aku tidak mau sendiri hiks." Ucap Baekhyun disela-sela tangisannya._**

**_"_****_Baek . . . ada keluargaku . . kau masih memilikiku. Kau tidak sendiri Baekhyun-ah" ucap Chanyeol._**

**_"_****_T-Tapi Yeol . . ."_**

**_Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik Baekhyun agar ia duduk lalu menatap tepat di matanya, "Ayo kita buat perjanjian." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba._**

**_Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bingung. Melihat Baekhyun yang tampak kebingungan Chanyeol kemudian meneruskan ucapannya, "Kita buat perjanjian bahwa kita akan selalu bersama selamanya." Lanjut Chanyeol._**

**_"_****_Janji?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya._**

**_"_****_Janji." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menautkan jari kelingking mereka._**

**_Hari demi hari, dengan bantuan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun akhirnya bisa kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang dulu. Baekhyun yang manja dan ceria seperti saat dimana kejadian yang merenggut orang tuanya belum terjadi. Namun 2 bulan kemudian, nyonya Park memberitahu mereka bahwa paman dan bibi Baekhyun yang telah lama menetap di Jepang menginginkan Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersama mereka di Jepang. Baekhyun tentu saja menolak tawaran itu, walaupun bibinya datang dang memintanya secara pribadi. Mereka membujuk Baekhyun dengan menggunakan permen dan mainan, bibinya bahkan memohon pada Baekhyun sambil memeluknya dengan erat, tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak mau ikut dengan mereka. dia tidak mau meninggalkan Chanyeol, dia tidak mau jika harus dipisahkan dari Chanyeol._**

**_Hari itu, mereka pergi ke bandara dengan Baekhyun yang kini tengah terisak dan keluarga Park yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Baekhyun tampak tidak mau melepaskan pegangannya pada Chanyeol bahkan ketika mereka sudah sampai di gerbang ruang tunggu yang di khususkan untuk penumpang pesawat. Baekhyun memeluk lengan Chanyeol dengan sangat erat, bahkan Chanyeol terlihat sedikit kesakitan karenanya. Chanyeol menatap orang tuanya yang kini tengah menatap balik ke arahnya._**

**_"_****_Aku akan berbicara dengannya." Ucap Chanyeol lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk sedikit menjauh dari keluarga Park dan paman serta bibi Baekhyun agar mereka tidak akan mendengar pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun._**

**_"_****_Baekhyun-ah . . . ayo kita ubah janji kita." Ucap Chanyeol._**

**_Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya, air mata masih saja mengalir dari kedua manik matanya._**

**_"_****_Yeol, Yeollie tidak mau bersama denganku untuk selamanya?" tanya Baekhyun._**

**_ "_****_Tidak . . bukan begitu. Aku ingin bersama dengan Baekkie untuk selamanya tapi bibimu juga ingin Baekkie pergi bersamanya. Ia sangat menyayangimu Baekhyun-ah . . . dia sangat peduli padamu. Baekkie tidak akan tinggal sendiri walaupun aku tidak bersamamu." Tutur Chanyeol._**

**_Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tersebut isakan Baekhyun berubah menjadi semakin keras, "Tapi aku ingin bersama denganmu Yeollie . . ."_**

**_"_****_Baek dengarkan aku dulu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang dagu Baekhyun dan membuatnya melihat tepat di matanya, "Oleh karena itu, ayo kita ubah janji kita. Baekkie akan pergi dengan bibimu . . ." Baekhyun tampak menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa ia tidak setuju dengan keputusan Chanyeol, " . . . dan aku akan berkerja keras dari sekarang, aku akan bekerja keras agar aku bisa lulus sekolah dengan nilai yang baik sehingga aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus lalu aku akan berusaha agar bisa mendapatkan uang yang banyak untuk kita dan ketika kita dewasa nanti aku berjanji bahwa aku akan menikahimu jadi kita akan terpisahkan dan akan bersama selamanya." Tutur Chanyeol._**

**_"_****_Yeollie janji?" tanya Baekhyun._**

**_"_****_Aku berjanji." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mencium kening Baekhyun._**.

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya lalu menatap cincin pernikahan yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Dengan perlahan menyentuh dan sedikit mengusapnya, Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan air mata yang nyaris keluar dari kedua matanya. Janji itu . . . Baekhyun mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas seperti kejadian itu baru saja terjadi kemarin. Janji yang membuatnya bertahan untuk tinggal berjauhan dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingat bagaimana ia saat kembali ke Seoul setelah 8 tahun ia tinggal di Jepang, dia harus merasakan kecewa yang amat sangat karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengingatnya.

**_Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari bandara dan dengan segera menaiki taksi yang berada disana. Dia merasa sangat bahagia karena akhirnya setelah 8 tahun terpisah ia bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Ia selalu membayangkan bagaimana Chanyeol setelah ia tumbuh dewasa; dia pasti sangat tampan dan baik, dan setiap kali ia membayangkannya pipi putihnya pasti akan langsung merona karena malu. Baekhyun memberitahu supir taksi itu dimana alamat rumah keluarga Park, Baekhyun sudah memberi kabar pada nyonya Park bahwa ia akan pindah dan tinggal di Korea dan nyonya Park memaksanya untuk tinggal di rumah keluarga Park._**

**_Hati Baekhyun berdegup dengan sangat cepat ketika ia sampai di kediaman keluarga Park. Ia menggenggam tasnya dengan sangat erat sehingga membuat tangannya terasa berkeringat namun ia sangat bahagia karena ia akan segera bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi. ia memencet bel rumah tersebut dan tidak begitu lama pintu rumah itu terbuka. Nyonya Park yang membuka pintu itu tersenyum dengan lembut ketika melihat Baekhyun._**

**_"_****_Baekhyun-ah akhirnya kau sampai. Aku sudah menunggumu." Ucapnya sambil mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk dan membawanya ke ruang keluarga, "Ku kira kau tersesat." Ucapnya._**

**_"_****_Tidak bi, keberangkatanku tadi ditunda karena cuaca buruk." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis._**

**_"_****_Bagaimana kabarmu, Baek?" tanya nyonya Park._**

**_"_****_Aku baik-baik saja bi, bagaimana dengamu?" ucap Baekhyun._**

**_"_****_Kami juga baik-baik saja." Ucap nyonya Park._**

**_Baekhyun tampak memandang ke sekitar rumah keluarga Park. Ia terllihat tengah mencari seseorang yang memang sejak tadi ingin ia lihat._**

**_"_****_Chanyeol masih berada di kampus, dia belum pulang. Mungkin satu jam lagi." ucap nyonya Park. Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya, "Jadi . . . bagaimana Jepang?" tanya nyonya Park._**

**_Baekhyun kemudian menceritakan semuanya pada nyonya Park, bagaimana ia tinggal di Jepang dan seberapa rindunya ia pada Korea. Satu jam kemudian Chanyeol berjalan memasuki rumah keluarga Park. Baekhyun tampak sangat takjub ketika ia melihat bagaimana perubahan Chanyeol setelah 8 tahun mereka berpisah, dan jujur saja Chanyeol tampak lebih tampan daripada ketika ia masih kecil dulu, tetapi bukan berarti Chanyeol kecil itu jelek, Chanyeol kecil juga sangat tampan namun Chanyeol kini tampak lebih tampan lagi._**

**_"_****_Chanyeol-ah, kemari." Panggil nyonya Park. _**

**_Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan nyonya Park, ia tersenyum ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun. Melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum kepadanya membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup seratus kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya._**

**_"_****_Lihat siapa yang datang Yeol." Ucap nyonya Park bahagia._**

**_Chanyeol memandang ke arah Baekhyun, dahinya mengkerut ketika ia mencoba untuk mengingat orang di hadapannya namun ia gagal, "Dia siapa eomma?" tanya Chanyeol._**

**_Ucapan Chanyeol tersebut membuat hati Baekhyun terasa sakit namun ia mencoba menutupinya dengan tetap tersenyum._**

**_""_****_Kau tidak ingat Yeol?" tanya nyonya Park dan Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mmm . . . dia Baekhyun. Dia akan tinggal disini bersama kita sampai ia lulus kuliah nanti. Dia ini sahabat kecilmu Yeol." Tutur nyonya Park._**

**_"_****_Ah . . . maaf, aku Chanyeol. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu Baekhyun-ssi." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Baekhyun._**

**_Melihat Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya Baekhyun kemudian menjabat tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum ke arahnya, "Hai Chanyeol-ssi . . . namaku Baekhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap Baekhyun._**

Sebenarnya pada hari itu hati Baekhyun merasa sangat sakit. Rasanya seperti seseorang tengah menggenggam hatinya lalu membuangnya dengan kasar. Keesokan harinya Baekhyun kembali dikejutkan dengan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol ternyata telah mempunyai kekasih. Sejujurnya Baekhyun merasa dikhianati, karena ketika ia berpegang teguh pada janji masa kecilnya dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol malah mengkhianati janji mereka, ia bahkan melupakan tentang Baekhyun. Setiap harinya Baekhyun harus menahan rasa sakitnya karena ia harus melihat Chanyeol yang bermesraan dengan Yejin, ditambah lagi karena mereka satu kampus dan satu jurusan Baekhyun akan selalu berada dekat dengan mereka. Namun setelah beberapa bulan berlalu, Chanyeol akhirnya mengingat dirinya dan janji mereka saat mereka kecil dulu.

**_"_****_Baekhyun-ah bisa kita bicara?" ucap Chanyeol dari depan pintu kamar Baekhyun._**

**_"_****_Masuklah Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun dan duduk di samping Baekhyun di atas ranjangnya. Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol untuk berbicara namun Chanyeol hanya duduk tanpa mengatakan satu patah katapun dengan wajah yang tampak kebingungan yang membuat Baekhyun merasa khawatir, "Yeol . . . ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun lembut._**

**_"_****_Baekhyun-ah . . . apakah kau ingat tentang . . . tentang janji kita?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba._**

**_Baekhyun merasa sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan tersebut, Chanyeol tidak pernah membicarakan tentang janji masa kecil mereka sejak Baekhyun datang ke rumah keluarga Park dan sekarang secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol menanyakannya pada Baekhyun._**

**_"_****_Y-Ya . . ." jawab Baekhyun pelan._**

**_"_****_Syukurlah kau masih mengingatnya." Ucap Chanyeol lega, "Maafkan aku karena aku telah melupakan janji yang kita buat." Lanjutnya._**

**_"_****_T-Tidak apa-apa Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun._**

**_"_****_Apakah kau masih menginginkannya?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba._**

**_"_****_Huh?" Baekhyun sangat heran dengan sikap dan ucapan Chanyeol sekarang._**

**_"_****_Janji kita . . . apakah kau masih menginginkannya?" tanya Chanyeol serius dan Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan sedikit anggukan, "Baiklah. Kita bisa memulainya sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol._**

**_Baekhyun semakin menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan._**

**_"_****_Kau tahu Baek, sejak pertama kita bertemu… ah tidak… maksudku sejak kau datang ke rumah ini beberapa bulan lalu. Aku selalu merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang berbeda tentang dirimu, sesuatu yang menarikku padamu. Dan sejak saat itu, aku tidak pernah bisa melepaskan pandanganku padamu. Saat itulah saat dimana aku mengingat tentang janji yang kita buat, akhirnya aku tahu mengapa aku tidak bisa tidak melihatmu sehari saja. Itu karena aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun…" tutur Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun menatapnya tidak percaya, "Aku mencintaimu." Ulang Chanyeol sambil menatap mata Baekhyun._**

**_"_****_T-Tapi… bagaimana dengan Yejin?" tanya Baekhyun._**

**_"_****_Aku akan berbicara padanya, aku akan membuatnya mengerti. Aku tidak mau berselingkuh di belakangnya karena itu pasti akan menyakitinya." Ucap Chanyeol, "Jadi?" lanjutnya sambil menatap Baekhyun._**

**_Baekhyun balas menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Yeollie…"_**

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut ketika mengingat tentang masa lalunya, namun senyuman itu perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Bisakah aku melakukannya lagi? bisakah aku membuat Chanyeol kembali mengingatku?" tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pemikiran buruknya, "Tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu… Chanyeol pasti akan kembali mengingatku… apalagi kini kami akan segera memiliki bayi…" ucapnya.

Baekhyun menatap perutnya yang masih rata dan membelainya lembut dengan senyuman yang kembali tersungging di wajah manisnya, "Eomma akan mmbuat appa mengingat tentang eomma… dan kita akan bersama selamanya." Ucapnya.

000

Setelah selesai mandi, Baekhyun kemudian pergi ke dapur dan tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Ia melihat ke arah jam dan melihat bahwa sekarang baru pukul setengah 8. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan, tentu saja… ini masih terlalu pagi jadi wajar saja jika tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Baekhyun kemudian memeriksa kulkas dan mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk ia jadikan sarapan. Setelah mengumpulkan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan ia pun memulai untuk memasak.

"Baekhyun-ah…" Baekhyun menengok ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya dan melihat nyonya Park berdiri di pintu dapur.

Nyonya Park berjalan menghampirinya lalu menggenggam tangannya, "Kau sedang apa Baek?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku sedang membuat sarapan eomma. Aku bangun terlalu pagi jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita semua." Ucapnya.

"Apakah kau tidur dengan baik? Kau terlihat sedikit pucat?" tanya nyonya Park khawatir sambil mengusap rambut yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja eomma… mungkin aku hanya sedikit kelelahan, eomma tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ke arah nyonya Park.

"Kau sedang membuat apa?" tanya nyonya Park lagi.

"Hanya telur dadar dan roti panggang." Jawab Baekhyun.

Nyonya Park kemudian memegang lengan Baekhyun dan mengambil mangkuk yang berada di tangannya. Ia menyimpan mangkuk tersebut di meja dan membawa Baekhyun ke ruang makan, "Kau duduk disini." Ucapnya dan memerintah Baekhyun untuk duduk, "Biar eomma yang memasak."

"Tapi eomma-" rajuk Baekhyun.

"Eomma tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu Baekhyun-ah. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa kehamilanmu itu sangat beresiko. Kau tidak mau kehilangan bayimu, kan?" tanya nyonya Park dan dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun, "Karena itu… duduklah disini dan biarkan eomma yang memasak." Lanjutnya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk meneruskan memasak.

Setelah setengah jam, Baekhyun dapat melihat bahwa roti panggangnya telah selesai dibuat dan nyonya Park tampak sedang sibuk membuat telur dadar, "Eomma… apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tetaplah duduk disana Baekhyun-ah, eomma bisa melakukannya sendiri." Ucap nyonya Park dan melanjutkan memasaknya.

Baekhyun akirnya hanya duduk dan melihat nyonya Park memasak. Ia merasa sangat tidak berguna, hanya duduk sementara mertuanya kini tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga mereka. Tetapi, jika ia memaksa untuk membantu, ia yakin nyonya Park pasti akan marah padanya.

"Selamat pagi.." Baekhyun menatap ke samping dan melihat tuan Park memasuki ruang makan dan duduk di depannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah tuan Park dan balas menyapanya. Beberapa menit kemudian kakak iparnya datang dan duduk di samping kanannya. Mereka mengobrol sambil menunggu sarapan mereka siap. Mereka berhenti mengobrol ketika mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat pelan di lorong rumah mereka. dengan cepat Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju lorong yang menghubungkan ruang makan dan ruang keluarga. Ia melihat Chanyeol tengah berjalan sambil bertumpu pada dinding rumah, dengan sigap ia berjalan ke samping Chanyeol lalu membantu Chanyeol untuk berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Kau tidak seharusnya turun dari ranjangmu. Jika kau lapar aku bisa membawa sarapanmu ke kamar." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membantu Chanyeol untuk berjalan.

Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dan kembali berjalan dengan bertumpu pada dinding, "Cih, aku tidak sesakit itu kau tahu… kau tidak perlu membawa makananku ke kamar karena aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri." Ucapnya sambil mencoba untuk berjalan.

Baekhyun dapat melihat bahwa Chanyeol masih kesulitan untuk berjalan. Sekali lagi Baekhyun menggandeng lengan Chanyeol dan membantunya untuk berjalan.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku membantumu." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap ke arah Baekhyun dan berdecih, namun ia membiarkan Baekhyun untuk membantunya berjalan ke ruang makan. Ketika mereka sampai, keluarga Park tampak terkejut melihat Chanyeol. Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol untuk duduk di kursinya dan kemudian mendudukan dirinya di samping Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol-ah? Tidak seharuskan kau turun dari ranjangmu." Ucap tuan Park.

"Aku baik-baik saja appa. Aku sudah sembuh." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Sarapan tiba…" ucap nyonya Park sambil membawa piring berisi sarapan di tangannya. Ia tampak terkejut melihat Chanyeol berada disana.

"Aku baik-baik saja eomma." Ucap Chanyeol seakan ia tahu arti dari tatapan eommanya.

Nyonya Park kemudian tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Ya sudah kalau kau merasa baik-baik saja." Ucapnya lalu duduk di samping tuan Park.

Baekhyun menaruh piringnya yang sudah berisi sarapan di depan Chanyeol karena tadi nyonya Park tidak membawakan makanan untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol melihat ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan bigung, namun Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengambil makanannya dari dapur. Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil makanannya dan setelah itu ia kembali dan duduk di kursinya lagi. Baekhyun baru saja memakan beberapa suap makanannya ketika ia merasa perutnya seperti di kocok-kocok. Ia segera beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan makanan yang baru saja ia makan. Nyonya Park menyusul Baekhyun ke kamar mandi dan mengusap punggung Baekhyun. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti muntah dan ia pun menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tubuh nyonya Park. Nyonya Park membantu membersihkan bekas muntahan Baekhyun kemudian mengelap bibir Baekhyun dengan handuk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya nyonya Park khawatir.

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu menutup kedua matanya, "Aku baik-baik saja eomma." Ucapnya.

000

"Selamat sore…" Yejin yang datang sore itu melihat bahwa pintu rumah keluarga Park tidak tertutup dan ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumah itu. ia melihat Chanyeol yang kini tengah duduk di ruang keluarga sambil membaca beberapa buku, "Oppa… bukankah kau seharusnya berada di kamar dan tidak turun dari ranjang?" tanya Yejin heran.

Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya dan senyuman langsung terkembang di bibirnya ketika ia melihat siapa yang datang berkunjung, "Ah, Yejin-ah… ayo sini duduk di sini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya, "Aku baik-baik saja sayang… aku sudah sembuh, hanya saja semua orang terlalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkanku."

"Bukan begitu oppa…" ucap Yejin lembut, "Aku sangat peduli padamu oppa. Kecelakaan itu sungguh membuatku terkejut, aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka lagi, karena itu akan melukaiku juga. Rasanya sangat sakit melihatmu terbaring dengan perban di seluruh tubuhmu, aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti itu. aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti itu lagi oppa." Lanjutnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf karena telah membuatmu khawatir sayang…" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap mata Yejin.

Chanyeol mengusap air mata yang perlahan menetes dari mata Yejin dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia kemudian secara perlahan menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Yejin tampak sangat gugup ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang hanya tinggal beberapa centi dari wajahnya, ia ikut menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka dan menutup kedua matanya ketika ia merasakan bibir Chanyeol telah menyentuh bibirnya.

"Chanyeol-ah… ini ob—"

Baekhyun hampir saja menjatuhkan obat dan gelas berisi air yang ia bawa ketika ia melihat apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tidak suka, tatapan serupa juga di layangkan Yejin padanya. Air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata Baekhyun, namun ia menahannya agar air mata itu tidak jatuh, ia tidak mau menangis di depan Chanyeol. Ia juga tidak mau menangis di depan Yejin karena itu pasti akan membuat Yejin merasa sangat puas.

"M-Maaf… a-aku akan k-kembali lagi n-nanti." Ucap Baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Yejin.

Yejin menatap sosok Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, setelah melihat Baekhyun pergi ia berbalik menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang lembut.

"Oppa… apa yang dia lakukan disini?" tanya Yejin, "Aku tidak suka dengannya… dia selalu mencoba untuk merebutmu dariku oppa. Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa kita saling mencintai oppa?" lanjutnya.

"Yejin-ah… satu hal yang perlu kau tahu. Aku mencintaimu dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan disini tapi sepertinya keluargaku menyukainya." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau juga menyukainya oppa?" tanya Yejin.

Chanyeol membelai lembut pipi Yejin kemudian mencium singkat pipinya, "Tidak sayang… kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal itu karena aku tidak akan menyukainya. Dia itu sangat menjengkelkan." Ucapnya.

Yejin sedikit menyeringai ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia merasa sangat senang karena Chanyeol seperti tidak menyukai Baekhyun bahkan seperti membencinya.

"Oppa, bagaimana jika kita buat dia pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. Dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi dan aku tidak akan perlu khawatir dia akan merebutmu dariku lagi." ucap Yejin.

"Aku tidak tahu Yejin-ah… tapi sepertinya akan sangat sulit untuk melakukannya." Ucap Chanyeol, Yejin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika ia mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihatnya kemudian mencium bibir itu sekilas dan terseyum ke arah Yejin, "Hey.. aku berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bisa merebutku darimu karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

Yejin kemudian menganggukan kepalanya dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, 'Walaupun aku tidak bisa membuatnya pergi dari rumah ini tapi lihatlah Byun Baekhyun… aku bersumpah bahwa aku akan membuat hidupmu terasa seperti di neraka' ucapnya dalam hati.

***tbc***

Aaaah annyeong~

Maaf ya udah lama banget aku nggak update ff ini, maaf banget. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi di keluarga aku yan bikin aku nggak ada waktu buat nerusin fanfic fanfic aku. Aku minta maaf banget karena udah sampe 1 bulan lebih aku nelantarin fanfic ini, maaf banget ya udah bikin readers nunggu lanjutannya. Mungkin akan butuh waktu buat aku bisa update lagi, tapi diusahain nggak akan sampe selama ini lagi kok :) . Aku janji aku nggak akan ninggalin fanfic ini terlantar tanpa ending kok, aku bakal nerusin fanfic ini sampe tamat entar, hehehe.

Aku juga nggak lupamau ngucapin terima kasih buat para readers yang udah nyempetin buat baca dan ninggalin review, aku sangat-sangat menghargai itu. terima kasih banyak yaa 3. Maaf karena aku ngga bisa bales review reviewnya tapi aku tetep baca review dari readers kok :)

mungkin segitu aja dari aku, maaf sekali lagi karena udah bikin readers nunggu update-an chapter barunya. Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya yaa, annyeong~

p.s: ada yang nonton TLP INA? Kalau ada salam buat chanbaek dan member exo yang lain yaaa. Sedih aku nggak bisa nonton, huhu :(


End file.
